Roses
by Trim59
Summary: Andre gets Tori a dozen roses for her birthday, along with a letter saying that he loves her. The only thing is...he doesn't put who it is from. Tori's feelings for Andre have grown since they first met, if only one of them would tell the other...Tandre
1. A Dozen Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or anything having to do with it.

Roses

Chapter 1

A Dozen Roses

Andre was usually not the type to care that his parents were well off except for the fact that it allowed him to attend Hollywood Arts. However, he was relieved that particular day that he carried more money in his wallet than the average teenager. He couldn't believe one dozen roses, six white and six red, cost seventy dollars. He didn't care about the price to be honest, at least once he finally mustered up the courage to enter the flower shop and make the purchase. Once he remembered he was paying for them to be delivered as well he realized the price was more reasonable.

Exiting the store, Andre couldn't believe his luck and cursed under his breath as he saw one of his best friends. "Hey man, what are you doing?" Trying to change the subject, Andre shot a question of his own at Robbie. "Where's Rex at?" Robbie let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Come on…you know I don't bring him anywhere with me outside of school."

Andre nodded his head. "Are you heading home?"

"Yeah," Robbie replied, "I just had to do a few errands for my mom..I actually called you a little bit ago to see if you wanted to come along…"

Robbie shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't bring my phone with me…"

"Ahhh…" Robbie replied as the two young men began to walk down the street to their houses which were actually in the same small neighborhood. Pointing back to the flower shop, Robbie reformed his question from earlier. "Did you just come out of Rebecca's Roses?" Trying to play it off nonchalantly, Andre nodded. Not allowing his intelligent friend to come to the correct conclusion, Andre immediately thought of an excuse.

"It's my grandmother's birthday tomorrow…"

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Wow that's weird…it is Tori's birthday tomorrow too…"

Andre tried to act surprised, "Oh yeah…I forgot about that."

Robbie continued his line of questioning. "What…are you having them delivered to her…or decided not to get her any?"

"What?" Andre questioned as his voice cracked slightly. Holding his breath, Andre wondered if Robbie actually knew why he was in the flower show.

Robbie gave his friend a confused look as he elaborated. "Your grandma…?"

"Ohhh…No ummm…I decided to get her a card…"

Andre breathed a little easier as the questioning finally stopped and the two friends continued walking back towards their houses.

**ROSES**

"Happy birthday Tori!"

Tori nodded and said, "Thank you" to the always cheery Cat. She had already received birthday wishes from many more students than she suspected. Older students that she assumed her sister must have known because she didn't, a lot of boys, all of her friends, and a few of her teachers all had wished Tori a happy birthday and it was only nine in the morning. In fact, as Mr. Sychowitz entered the classroom and all of the students took their seats Cat had been the only person in the room who had not wished Tori a happy birthday. Even Tori's greatest of friends Jade, sarcasm included, was civil and told her happy birthday when she saw her in the hall before homeroom.

As Mr. Sychowitz took his place on the stage and addressed the class, Tori briefly scanned the room. Noticing eyes on her, Tori stopped scanning the room as she saw it was Andre who was staring back at her. Silently, Tori gave him a small wave unnoticed by the rest of the class and mouthed "Hi" before turning her gaze to the weirdest teacher she had ever had in her entire life.

**ROSES**

Andre grew more nervous as he looked up at the clock every few minutes. First period was almost over and they had already had two drive-by acting sessions. Today's topics were "Talking Polar Bears" and "Depressed Armed Robbers". Honestly, Andre would have found them both rather enjoyable and fun if he wasn't so worried about where his order was. He specifically told them to deliver the roses at ten. It was now 10:53 and there was only seven minutes left until the bell for lunch rang.

Just as Andre was getting tired from running circles in his own head, Andre's heart skipped a few beats when there was a knock on the door. The classroom grew quiet, and Mr. Sychowitz motioned with his hand for the person to enter as the class turned around in their seats to see who it was. A young man in a uniform similar to a pizza delivery boy entered the room holding a bouquet of roses and looking down at a small piece of paper.

"Victoria…Vega?"

Tori shyly raised her hand. Without saying much more, the young man gave the flowers to the stunned teenage girl and walked out of the room. The room grew silent as Tori squirmed in her seat. Robbie gave Andre a questioning look that Andre avoided by not looking at him. Jade shot Beck a death stare which quickly softened when he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Cat looked around the entire room with a smile on her face.

"Who is it from?!" Cat exclaimed with excitement.

With shaking hands, Tori opened the small envelope with her name on it. Before she could begin reading, Mr. Sychowitz said, "Why don't you read it out loud to the class Tori?" Andre's eyes bulged even more than Tori's but no one noticed as the newest student at Hollywood Arts tried to get out of reading the likely personal message aloud.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable-"

"Come on Tori…we all are just as curious to you to find out who they are from."

The entire class nodded their head and agreed, except for Andre who came to Tori's defense by saying, "I don't think you should embarrass her like that Mr. Sychowitz. Whoever they are from obviously wrote that and it may be personal…"

Tori nodded and smiled at Andre as if to say thank you as the rest of the class stared at him in disbelief. They knew Andre, and they knew that he would normally be the person to start the "Read it…Read it!" chant. Knowing exactly how to push Tori's button, Jade snidely said, "Guys…guys…leave Tori alone…it's obvious she is self-conscious and doesn't want to-" Jade smiled as she didn't even have to finish her statement as Tori scoffed at her and forcefully unfolded the small letter. The entire room grew quiet as she nervously began to read the letter.

_Seeing you brightens my day. I don't know how I made it through the darkness before you came to Hollywood Arts. I love your smile, I love your kindness, I love your friendship, but most importantly…I love you. Happy birthday Tori._

Andre held his breath as everyone else in the room gasped and an audible "Awww" was heard from most of the females in the room.

"Tori…who is it from?" Robbie asked.

Swallowing hard, Tori turned over the small piece of paper and then turned it back over again. Shaking her head, Tori fought back against the blush on her face.

"It doesn't say…"


	2. Second Thoughts

**A/N: First off…wow, I can't believe less than 24 hours after posting this story I have already gotten reviews. I probably wouldn't have even checked it for a couple of days but I randomly got updates from my email on my phone. For some reason, I think the reviews, I have decided to write frequently the next few days because I'm actually off and I work a lot. This story is probably going to be fairly long so I figure I will try to get past the initial chapters and into the more juicy stuff and the actual story when I have free time (Now lol). Also, to those that have reviewed so far:**

**Fresh-Highlighters ****AND**** 506thpir: Thank you for reviewing. Like said above, I will try to update a few more chapters in the next few days. I hope you read and I hope you continue to review…thank you.**

**Rkohulkster- I know the story may go in the direction you said, and I really hope the series does as well. If you don't know, I am a huge Zoey 101 fan (even though season 4 was subpar…but that's a completely different rant for some other time). Hopefully you like the direction I take the story and continue to read…and review…thank you. **

**Also, I would like to thank all of you who have started to read this. As always please take a moment and review…even if it is constructive criticism. Now that is said, on with the ranting. First of all, I feel I am in a weird position right now. Being primarily a Zoey 101 writer, and not becoming a fan or writing fanfiction for that domain until season 3 was halfway done, there was already a huge fan base and a lot of episodes that had built the relationships of the characters I was writing about. That is obviously not the case since Victorious is such a new show.**

**It is kind of hard to feel attached to characters that aren't even close to being fully fleshed out in the series. I think I am like most when I say that I enjoy the actors but I'm not even sure what characters I like best (Besides Victoria Justice), what romance plots are going to develop, etc. I think that by the end of season 1 the series will reveal that Andre has feelings for Victoria and he will fight with himself on whether or not to tell her. I hope it isn't a clone of Zoey and Chase's relationship on Zoey 101, but if it had similarities it would probably make the series even more popular. On a positive note, with characters that are so new to all of us it is really hard to write them OOC. In fact, I think it's rather hard to write them IC. If you look back at some of the early fanfiction about the series like this story towards the end of season 1 or during season 2 I think it will be interesting to see what stories actually portrayed the characters along the lines the series had them become and who was COMPLETELY off. Regardless, it is fanfiction and it is about how the FAN writing the fiction portrays them. It's fun…and that is what it is all about. Anyways, thanks for listening on with this story. Thanks, Trim59.**

Roses

Chapter 2

Second Thoughts

Andre poked his head around the corner and watched Tori place the roses in her locker. Even though he was frustrated, the smile she had on her face managed to cheer Andre up some. Even if she had no idea it was him, at least he made her day. He really couldn't be mad at anyone but himself, he was the one that worked up the courage to get her roses, to write her the letter…but not enough to put his name. When Tori looked in his general direction, Andre hid and placed his back against the wall as he let out a sigh.

Andre jumped a few inches when he saw Ronnie and Rex staring at him from only a few feet away.

"Mmm…do you smell that Robbie?" The small puppet that held some resemblance to Andre said. Robbie gave his puppet a questioning look. "They must have put a new KFC in the cafeteria because I smell a chicken!" Robbie let out a small laugh before trying to come to the defense of Andre. Not having any patience for Robbie's usually entertaining charade, Andre cut them both off, pointing a finger first at Rex and then at Robbie.

"Stop, please…I'm not in the mood right now man."

Robbie immediately felt bad as he heard the sadness and frustration in Andre's voice.

"I'm sorry," Robbie said, "but you were the one…who sent Tori those-"

Closing his eyes for a second, Andre nodded his head. "Yes."

Robbie gave Andre a reassuring smile. "I always thought you kind of had a thing for her…" Robbie decided to not go any further along the path he was taking as Andre shot him another irritated stare. "But why are you so upset?"

Andre shook his head. "Man, she has no idea it was me."

Butting in, Rex snidely said, "Next time put your name Romeo!" Being a nice kid and not wanting to be rude to one of his closest friends in his current condition, Andre began to walk away but was stopped by Robbie as he put a hand of Rex's mouth.

"I'm done Dre…really."

Andre nodded and stopped retreating from his friends as they stood facing each other in silence. Robbie shrugged, "So…are you going to tell her or not?"

"Yeah…I mean I think I will…I…don't know."

The bell signifying lunch began ringed overhead as Robbie tried to reply. Seeing an opening for escape, Andre gave his friend a sideways wave and walked away as quickly as possible. Robbie rarely went to lunch; he always packed his meal and usually ate in the library. Before he got ten feet away, Andre snapped around. "Robbie…?!"

"Yeah…?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Robbie let out a soft sigh and nodded his head. Slowly, Robbie looked down at Rex. After a few seconds, Rex said, "We promise…" and let out a sigh of his own.

**ROSES**

"Who do you think it was Tori?" Cat questioned. Tori didn't reply but looked down a few rows of table to where Beck and Jade always sat together. Cat turned around for a second and then turned back to face Tori, lowering her voice down to a whisper. "Really…I mean yeah it's obvious you like him but he got Ja-"

"Jade is not going to last Cat…" Tori stated calmly. Cat's eyes bulged a little. "You're not going to try to break them up…are you?" Tori let an insulted gasp fall out of her mouth.

"No! You know I'm not like that Cat."

Cat frowned and nodded her head as she said, "Sorry."

"I'm just saying that Jade is a witch and before long Beck is going to get tired of being treated like crap and…well you know."

Cat nodded for a second, but then quit as she assessed the situation. "But Tori…I mean yeah, she is a witch to most of the girls here…especially you and me…but she is pretty nice to Beck." Thinking about all the public displays of affection Jade initiated between her and Beck, Tori remarked, "Yeah she's probably real…nice to him…when they are alone too."

Cat let out a small gasp followed by a laugh that Tori joined in on.

"What's so funny girls?" Andre said without the slightest hint of the nervousness he was feeling as he sat his tray down on Cat's side of the table and sat with the two girls.

"Ummm…nothing…" Tori replied unconvincingly, Cat responding as well with a, "Yeah, nothing…" which caused Andre to give them both a look of disbelief. Knowing that they weren't going to tell him, Andre tried to start a new conversation.

"So…what's up?" While waiting for a reply to his question Andre took a sip of his iced tea.

"We are pretty sure Beck got those flowers for Tori."

Choking a little, Andre covered his mouth and cleared his throat before replying. "Ha…what…? Why…would you think that?" Andre looked at Tori while he said this as she lowered her eyes to her plate and blushed. Cat shrugged, "We just do…I mean who else would it be?" Finally, Tori looked up from her plate of food towards Andre as he responded to Cat.

"There's no way it was him…I mean…" Andre softened his voice as he saw the frown on Tori's face as she lowered it back down, "…What?"

Tori didn't know what it was about Andre's statement that made her feel slightly angry and moderately hurt. The hints of frustration in Andre's voice were almost as if he was saying she wasn't good enough for Beck. She knew that Beck and Andre were good friends, but she thought Andre was definitely one of her closest friends as well since she came to the school 4 months beforehand, and the more she thought about it the more sad she got. Andre quickly realized the way Tori had taken his comment and tried to explain what he meant. Softly, Andre reached across the table and placed his hand on Tori's forearm resting near her plate.

"Tori I didn't mean it bad…I just meant…he's with Jade and ummm…"

Andre removed his hand from Tori's arm as he swallowed nervously. Tori looking up into his eyes as he tried to explain made it even harder for him to speak.

"You're a cute girl…so there are plenty of guys that may have sent the flowers."

Tori's face brightened up and she smiled bashfully in Andre's direction. Feeling odd, as if she was the third wheel or something, Cat tried to end an awkward silence that had fallen across the table.

"So ummm…what do you think that group project Sychowitz talked about today is going to be?"

Both Tori and Andre were relieved that Cat broke the awkward silence, and both told their friend what they thought the acting project was going to be. The remaining twenty minutes of lunch passed by as the three friends ate their lunch and talked about more casual subjects. The three friends threw away their garbage a few minutes before lunch was over, and said their goodbyes as they parted ways and headed towards their next classes. Andre remained sitting as Cat, Tori, and the rest of the packed lunchroom made their way out the exit. Rubbing his hands through his dreadlocks, Andre let out a huge sigh, wondering if he should have just put his name on the card…or not have sent the flowers at all.


	3. Thinking

**A/N: I think I must have written Lola instead of Tori about 50 times so far. Old habits die hard I guess. Anyways, **

**Chibi-Akira-Chan: Thank you for those kind words and I will try to update soon.**

**Viciousboar: Tandre is definitely my favorite ship (at least so far) that Victorious has to offer. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**506thpir: Once again, thank you bunches for reading. I really appreciate the reviews and the comment about thinking I am doing a decent job of staying in character (regardless of how hard that may be with what all us Victorious writers have to work with). Thank you, thank you, and thank you.**

**To everyone else that read, alerted, or made my story a favorite, thank you!**

**I have been updating like crazy, wooh! On with chapter 3...**

**Oh yeah...I don't own Victorious or anything having to do with it.**

Roses

Chapter 3

Thinking

**Tori Vega: **Flowers, flowers, flowers…someone is awesome!!! I wonder who…

**Mood: **Curious

**ROSES**

"And…now…" Mr. Sychowitz paused for dramatic effect, "I will assign you partners!"

"You didn't even tell us what the project is Sychowitz!" Jade retorted.

"Yeah Mr. Sychowitz, what are we even doing?" Robbie said. Rex added, "Yeah cracker, sup?" immediately after his owner's question.

"Andre and Cat," Jade rolled her eyes as Mr. Sychowitz continued without replying to his students, "Robbie and Jade, Beck and Tori, Matthew and Rebecca, Andre and Cat, and Michael and Rosa."Mr. Sychowitz clapped his hand after finishing the pairing. The class remained silent as their teacher paced back and forth on the stage, all of them hoping he would finally elaborate on the assignment.

"You will perform tomorrow…it will be improv…you can plan the setting…the characters…but the dialogue between you must be from the heart…off the top of your head…if it is not you will fail."

Most of the class questioned about the nature of the assignment, Jade being heard over them all by yelling.

"What are we doing Sychowitz?!"

The room grew silent as Mr. Sychowitz pointed at Jade. "Aha, I'm glad you asked Jade." Again, Jade rolled her eyes. "Seeing as this class is balanced…the same amount of young men as women…this assignment will be of a romantic nature…a love scene." A few low scoffs and sighs could be heard by people that now disapproved of their partners, including Jade who was paired with Robbie and apparently Rex as well. Andre's throat burned a little as he noticed the small smile on the corner of Tori's lips at getting paired with Beck. Next, Andre looked at his partner Cat who made eye contact with him, shyly smiled, and looked away.

"Don't worry," Mr. Sychowitz said, "there does not have to be any displays of affection." A few sighs of relief were heard from the crowd. "However, the dialogue must be of a loving nature…spoken as if the two people in each scene are lovers. Once again….it must be improv…it must come from the heart."

The bell rang and Mr. Sychowitz motioned for the class to leave. "That is all class, you may go…"

Speaking over her other classmates once again, Jade said, "What if we have no emotional feelings for our partner Sychowitz?! What do we do then?"

Mr. Sychowitz shrugged. "Think about someone you care about…someone you love…and pretend it is them." Unsatisfied, Jade joined the rest of the class with exiting the room as she let out a loud scoff.

"Good luck with that man." Andre said to Robbie as they were the last two students to make their way out of the classroom as he motioned towards Jade. Robbie pointed Rex's hand at Cat. "Good luck with the crazy white girl." Andre laughed at Rex and Robbie and looked at Cat, who smiled at him once again before finally making her way out of the classroom.

"I don't get it…" Andre stated. Robbie looked at him as if to say continue.

"I mean Cat is a pretty girl…right?" Robbie shrugged and finally nodded his head as they made their way out of the classroom and into the hallway. "I wonder why she has never had a boyfriend, and guys don't talk to her-" Rex added, "And never had a date to the prom!" Andre nodded at Robbie, ignoring Rex. "Because she is crazy…CRAZY!" Rex added. Andre laughed as they continued down the hall.

**ROSES**

Tori shifted her body in her bed to get more comfortable as she flipped through channels on the television. Most of the groups were studying, besides Robbie and Jade, and her and Beck of course. There is no way Jade would let Beck and her practice their scene together, even if it was a hatred scene instead of a love scene. Her family went out to dinner, her sister was at her boyfriends, and Tori had the house entirely to herself. Pulling out her phone from her pocket, Tori went through her contacts. As soon as the contact list opened she highlighted the first name on the list and hit the call button. Waiting patiently, a few rings went by before her call was answered.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey…what's up?"_

"_Ummm…nothing too exciting…you okay T…?"_

"_Umm…yeah…I was just kind of bored is all…what are you doing?"_

"_Uh…over at Cat's…we are going over ideas for tomorrow's assignment."_

"_Oh…sorry I bothered you…I'll just let you-"_

"_No, no, it's alright. Ummm…Cat just said hi…and that you can come over if you want and hang out with us…"_

"_Ummm…no thanks that's okay…"_

"_Okay…if you're sure…"_

"_Yeah Dre, I'm actually kind of tired…I'll let you two get back to your schoolwork…"_

"_Ummm…alright…"_

"_Tell Cat I said hi…"_

"_Okay…uhhh good-_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Yeah…goodnight Tori…"_

Fighting back a smile that wanted to show on his face, Andre returned his cell phone to his pocket and looked up at Cat.

"What did she want?"

Andre shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really…just bored…so what are we going to do?" Not realizing he was trying to avoid any more questions, Cat replied to his question. "What do you mean?" Andre let out a soft sigh, "We have been shooting ideas back and forth for like an hour and a half. I wouldn't care but I have to be home pretty soon to babysit my brother." Cat nodded her head, and bounced up and down in her seat at the table they were at when she got her idea.

"Okay how about this; we have been dating for a few months but lately I feel that you have been pulling away from me."

Michael nodded and listened as Cat continued.

"I have like a little…ummm...soliloquy…about how you want to meet me and I think you are going to break up with me. So I'm like all sad and stuff…then you come out and say something real romantic and we go from there. It is supposed to be improv, right?"

Actually somewhat impressed with the random idea of Cat's, Andre nodded his head. "Yeah, that …sounds fine actually." Cat smiled at Andre. "Great…"

"Okay…ummm…I guess we know what we are doing then?"

"Yep…"

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Cat nodded and smiled again as Andre got up and headed for the front door.

**ROSES**

Andre applauded along with the rest of the class as Jade and Robbie took a bow. Surprisingly enough, they made it through the assignment, did a pretty good job, and their acting was good enough that if a person unaware of the skit saw it they may have actually thought some of the feelings were real. It was pretty funny as well. The plot was that Robbie and Jade was married but Jade was having an affair with Rex. It was comical and hilarious and was actually sweet at the end.

"Good job Robbie and Jade…good job. Okay, let's see," Mr. Sychowitz looked around the classroom, half of which had already gone. "Cat and Andre, you are up."

Cat made it to the stage way before Andre and when Mr. Sychowitz gave them the go ahead Cat started the scene. Standing at the front of the stage, Cat talked to everyone in the room as Andre sat there quietly.

"I've been going out with Colton for months…and it has been wonderful. I have never met a man that is so caring, so kind, so loving. A few weeks ago I knew…I knew I loved him. I would have told him right away but girls are always scared…scared that the guy will run away…scared that they aren't ready for the commitment or to say that four letter word back."

Cat paused and clutched her hand to her chest as she thought of what to say next.

"But I was scared for a different reason…scared because at the same time I knew I loved him I sensed him start to pull away from me, not physically, but emotionally and mentally. For weeks I have been trying to hold on…but as they say love is like a butterfly…and I have held on to that small beautiful creature so tightly that I have crushed it…and left it damaged beyond repair."

The class looked around at one another clearly impressed by Cat's performance as she paused for another second to think of what to say next. Even Mr. Sychowitz leaned back in his seat at the back of the classroom with a smile on his face and listened intently.

"So here I am…going to see him as he has asked me too…ready for the pain, ready for the heartbreak. I know we are over…but even so, I must tell him how I feel…"

Cat turned around and walked towards the center of the stage near where Andre was standing. Andre took a step closer to her as she started the conversation.

"Hello."

"Hi…"

"I know why you called me here."

Andre made himself look confused. "You do?"

Cat looked convincingly upset as she nodded her head. "I could feel you pulling away from me these last few weeks. I've tried to hold onto you and I've only made it worse. You don't want to be with me anymore."

Andre shook his head hard, taking both of Cat's hands in his as he leaned forward a little to look into her eyes. "No…that's not it at all Claire."

Cat showed a glimpse of hope on her face. "It's not?"

Andre shook his head with a gentle smile on his face. "Not at all…"

"Then what is it?"

Andre's look of slight confusion was genuine and not an act. "What?"

Cat thought he was still playing his role as she elaborated. "Tell me what it is…"

Andre nodded his head quickly. "Oh yeah…ummm…you want me to tell you why I wanted to meet you here?"

Cat nodded.

Completely unsure of what to do, Andre released his grasp on one of Cat's hands for a second and pointed around. "This is where we first met…" Andre returned his hand to holding Cat's.

A few giggles could be heard from the class as Cat nodded her head. "Yes…tell me…"

Andre's eyes darted around the room nervously. "Ummm…this is where we first met." A few more giggles could be heard from the class and as Andre looked out into the crowd he saw Robbie cover up his eyes with his free hand. Cat nodded her head, Andre's nervousness becoming contagious as she fidgeted on stage. "I know that…tell me what you called me here for…"

Andre nodded his head, feeling like an idiot. "Oh yeah…okay…ummm…" The room fell silent as did Andre as he looked around the room. Andre's mind almost exploded as he tried to think of something to say. The only thing that came up was Mr. Sychowitz reply to Jade's question the previous day.

"_Think about someone you care about…someone you love…and pretend it is them."_

Tori wasn't sure if Andre was staring at her, but after his eyes remained on her for a few seconds she knew he was. Just as it was becoming uncomfortable for her, and Tori was about to advert her eyes, Andre returned his eyes to his co-star directly in front of him.

Nodding, Andre simply stated, "Okay…"

"We have been friends for a while now…"

Cat nodded her head, letting out an unheard sigh as Andre finally seemed to be going somewhere.

"But I don't want to just be friends anymore bec-"

"We aren't, we-"Cat was cut off by Andre gently placing a finger over her lips. Returning his hand to hers, Andre continued.

"Every time I see you…I feel more alive than I ever was before I met you. But…at the same time…I feel like I'm dying." Andre dropped his head and paused for a second. When he returned his gaze to Cat, he continued his speech.

"I'm holding back these emotions because I'm afraid you don't feel the same way, but I…I can't anymore. I'm in love with you." A few gasps were heard among the students. "Every time I see you I wonder how I was able to live without you in my life. Every time I see you I think I am having a heart attack because my heart beats so quickly."

Shaking his head, Andre looked out among the crowd of classmates and his teacher. Once again, Andre met eyes with Tori but it was much briefer this time.

"I don't care anymore though…I just want you to know. I would rather be rejected than not tell you anymore. To-…today I know… that Claire…" Andre paused and Cat nodded her head and moved a step closer to him. "I love you…" Cat removed her hand from Andre's and placed it gently on her cheek. "I…I love you too…" Andre smiled and without thinking leaned in a few inches. Cat did as well and met lips with him as she moved her body closer to his until their torsos were touching. The kiss lasted for about five to ten seconds, both of them not keeping count in their head as they got lost in the moment. Everyone in the room could tell that it was real passion, or amazing acting. Needless to say, Mr. Sychowitz was impressed and was the first to start the uproar of applause when they stopped the kiss and took a bow.

Still holding hands with Cat, Andre briefly looked at her and let out a deep breath as he scanned the room. Everyone was standing and applauding. Andre met eyes with everyone and most nodded their heads in appreciation of the wonderful scene. The only person he didn't make eye contact with was Tori, who applauded the softest of anyone in the classroom. The victory felt bittersweet at the least as Andre swallowed back hard. He wondered how Tori would feel if he knew that he imagined her on stage with him, no one else.

**ROSES**

**Tori Vegas:** Loooong day…going to bed…

**Mood: **blah


	4. Complicated

**A/N: The first thing I want to say is…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They are without a doubt one of the biggest motivational factors that makes me want to finish this story sooner.**

**I'm going to try and work Beck, Jade, and Trina into the story more. Haven't really found a reason for them to be involved yet but I have some ideas that will involve all of them later in the story.**

**I apologize to all of you who like short stories and chapters. When writing, I always seem to write longer and longer chapters as the story goes on and I'll try to give enough details, how the characters are feeling, interactions, etc. without writing an encyclopedia…**

**Dragonaqua ****AND**** DariusWOW: Thank you for reading and reviewing, it is very much appreciated. Yes, I did put "Michael nodded" instead of Andre, I apologize. It's actually pretty humorous if you were to see me writing this how many times I cuss under my breath because I will put Michael instead of Andre, Lola instead of Tori (a lot), and I've even put Chase or Logan instead of Robbie a few times. Writing Zoey 101 fanfiction dies hard…very hard lol. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing…let me know what you think about future chapters.**

**Fresh-Highlighters: Thank you for those kind words…that is definitely what I'm going for. Please continue to read and review and hopefully I won't let you down too bad lol.**

**506thpir: Thank you for CONTINUOUSLY reviewing…you are awesome. Actually, I did intentionally write the "slip and stumble" scene, or whatever you want to call it, scene with Andre and the improv because he does kind of suck at improv in the show. I have noticed in my past, especially from reviews of my other stories, that I have the ability to write unique, or powerful, or meaningful, or memorable scenes…or at least a FEW per story. Even on my early stuff, where most of the story is complete crap there are a few good scenes…but like everyone I'm trying to improve, and hopefully someday my stories as a WHOLE will be pleasurable and engaging to read. One can only hope, right? Thank you again…and please continue to read and review.**

**: The words amazing and outstanding in the same review…wow…thank you. As far as the update soon remark…here you go lol. Thank you…and please continue to read and review.**

**EddieVF: I sometimes feel blah or blech as well…lol. Thanks for the review…I hope you enjoy how the story unfolds and continue to read and review. Thanks a ton.**

Roses

Chapter 4

Complicated

"You ready?" Robbie asked. Andre nodded his head as he finished getting a few of his books out of his locker and closed it. Beginning to walk to first period, they both slowed down as they saw Cat pass in front of them, smile and blush at Andre, and then keep walking quickly with her head down. "Man, what's her deal? She has been acting weird since-"

"Since yesterday…?" Robbie questioned. Andre nodded, "Yeah."

"Honestly," Robbie asked, "You don't know why she is acting weird since yesterday?"

"I know what you are trying to say…but it was just a stage kiss."

Robbie nodded, "Yeah…but…people can sometimes mix up just a stage kiss with someone having real feelings." Andre noticed the frown that formed on Robbie's face at the end of his statement and felt bad for his friend about what happened with Trina. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

**ROSES**

"You okay?" Tori questioned between dipping her fries in ketchup and eating them. Cat nodded as she stared across the lunchroom at Andre and Robbie, who rarely ate school lunch, who were both towards the back of the long lunch line. Noticing that Cat hadn't made eye contact with her for a few minutes, Tori turned around in her seat to see what Cat was staring at and spotted Andre and Robbie. Turning back around, Tori shot Cat a look that made her blush.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Tori questioned with a slightly playful voice. Cat let out a giggle. "Ha…ummm…Andre…." Tori figured such but was caught off guard by Cat's honesty. "Tori…I ummm…think I like Dre." Tori forced a smile onto her face as she looked at Cat. She didn't know why, but it didn't come naturally to her and she was usually cheerful and nice.

"Yeah…?" Tori questioned and Cat replied by nodding.

"Those things he said about me yesterday…they were so sincere…so sweet…and then that kiss."

Avoiding talking about the kiss, Tori talked about everything else Cat said. "You mean the things he said about the character you were portraying in the scene, right?" Cat frowned for a second at the way Tori was acting not like herself. Normally, she would have been extremely excited for Cat and have agreed with her.

"Well, I mean our…characters…were boyfriend and girlfriend in the scene…but what he said…"

Tori fought back a feeling she couldn't quite described as she recalled how Andre had started speaking to Cat yesterday. Talking about how they were just friends but he didn't want to be just friends anymore, about how since he met her he had been happy, and other things that seemed like they were actually aimed at a real person and not just the character she was portraying. She couldn't remember exactly what Andre had said but it was amazingly romantic nonetheless.

"And how Sychowitz said that it needed to come from the heart," Cat finished.

Tori nodded her head, suddenly growing more concerned with her fries and ketchup then her friend as she got lost in thought for a few seconds. Cat's words brought Tori back to reality.

"Will you ummm…" Cat started as Tori looked at her, "Will you talk to Andre for me?"

Tori's voice squeaked at first as she replied, "Me…you want me to talk to him?"

"Yeah," Cat said and nodded. "Why?" Tori asked in a soft voice.

"You two are like best friends…I mean as best of friends as a girl and guy can be without being…" Cat didn't finish her statement but maintained eye contact with Tori. Letting out a soft sigh that Cat didn't hear, Tori finally agreed after about ten seconds. "Okay…I'll talk to him." Cat almost jumped out of her seat as she held back a squeal. After a few seconds of silence, Cat motioned with towards their two friends still in line. "Well, will you go talk to him?"

Tori's jaw dropped open a little as she looked over at the boys again. "What…right now?" Cat nodded fiercely. Reaching across the table and grabbing Tori's arm, Cat begged, "Please Tori…please!" Tori let out a huge sigh but agreed after a few seconds. Slowly getting up from the table, Tori shook her head and started walking towards Andre and Robbie.

**ROSES**

"Dog, she wants all dat Andre lovin'," Rex said as Andre put his hand over his mouth even though it wouldn't really stop him from speaking. Looking at Robbie with his hand still on his puppets face, Andre talked in a soft tone so everyone in line with them wouldn't hear. "I'm talking to you man…not Rex." Robbie nodded his head and Andre removed his hand from Robbie's second best friend's face. "You're right," Robbie said, "Rex can get a little loud". Robbie and Andre looked around at a few kids that were shooting them looks in the line as they took a step forward when the line moved. "Yeah," Andre replied.

"But look at her- Oh wait, don't look." Robbie looking across the lunchroom and then snapping his head back at Andre caused his friend to do the same. "What's wrong?" Andre questioned as his voice holding a bit of fear. "She's looking over her…again." Andre shook his head and let out a sigh. Robbie laughed softly. "You know Dre," he said, "You should just like…date her."

"What?!" Robbie exclaimed. "You know I…" Robbie lowered his voice down so no one around would hear, "You know how I feel about Tori." Robbie nodded. "Yeah I do…but here's what I'm saying. First, Tori might not feel the same way about you." Robbie started to irritate Andre as he counted on his fingers as he explained. "Second, you even said yourself…Cat is cute…you are a guy in high school…why not date a cute girl who obviously would say yes if you-" Robbie stuck his hand out, "Stop man…stop…I am not taking advice on woman from you."

Robbie looked hurt and dropped his head. Feeling bad, Andre said, "I didn't mean it like that man…I just…I'm sorry." Robbie shook his head. "It's okay…I know I'm not very successful with- Ohhh…" Andre questioned his friend, " What?"

"Don't look now." Robbie said. Andre let out a sigh as he looked across the room. "Is she staring again- Ohhh…" Robbie nodded, "Yeah." Robbie and Andre panicked a little as they saw Tori walking over towards them. Trying to act normal, they began talking about their homework in a different class as Tori approached.

"Uh, hey guys." Tori said nervously as she approached and stopped a few feet besides the boys in line. "Hey," The two boys replied in unison, wondering what Tori wanted. Clearly nervous, Tori smiled awkwardly at them and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Robbie let out an uncomfortable laugh while Andre remained silent. Wanting nothing more than to retreat, Tori pulled a dollar out of her pocket. "Hey, will you buy me an iced tea when you get up there?" Andre nodded, but before he could hold out his hand Tori put the dollar back in her pocket. "You know…I just realized I already have an iced tea. Wow, I'm so dumb." Tori let out a nervous laugh and Robbie and Andre followed suit as they shot each other confused looks. "Ummm, I'll see you later Andre…bye Robbie…" The boys said goodbye as well and watched Tori as she spun around and quickly walked away.

Tori felt relieved as she walked away until she looked at Cat. Being adorable like always, Cat smiled at her and gave her two thumbs up as the young girl clearly thought that the conversation went better than it did. Feeling guilt, Tori quit walking and stood motionless. Tori didn't understand why she was acting so weird. It couldn't be the topic of what she had to say, because it was concerning Cat and not her, right? Besides, Cat was a bit crazy at times but she was a super nice girl and Andre deserved someone like Cat to treat him well. She really didn't know how Andre could even still be single. He was funny, nice, attractive, and the list could go on and on. She guessed that Cat deserved someone like Andre as well. She was really nice, caring, funny, and that was just a few of her traits. Plus, they were both her good friends, why wouldn't she want them to be happy, right? Swallowing back hard, and not noticing the slight stinging in her throat, Tori whipped around and headed back towards Robbie and Andre.

"Hey Andre," Tori said as she approached the boys.

"Yeah…?" Andre said in a hesitant voice.

Having momentum and courage at the present moment, Tori continued without missing a beat. "What do you think of Cat?"

"She's crazy!" Rex spat out, but the look Tori shot Rex and Robbie could kill so Robbie decided it was a good time for Rex to be quiet. "Quit being mean," Tori said as she took her eyes off Andre for a second and gave Robbie a disapproving look. Robbie nodded.

"Well," Tori said again, "What do you think of Cat?"

"She's...nice," Andre said slowly. Tori nodded. "She's not just nice," Tori stated, "She's caring, funny…and she's really nice."

Andre nodded, growing more and more confused each second.

"Well," Tori paused for a second before she finished her statement. "Maybe you should ask her out?"

Andre fought back against a frown that wanted to appear from the girl he dreamed of being telling him to be with someone else. Regardless, he managed to stay calm as he asked, "Why?" Obvious she wanted to get far away from both Robbie and Andre as quickly as possible, Tori took a step back. Before she turned around and walked away, Tori said, "I don't know…just…think about it…bye."

Andre rubbed his hands through his hair as he watched Tori walk away. Letting out a sigh, Andre remained silent as a million things ran through his head. He was pretty sure that in the last minute his life has just gotten much more complicated. The only thing he was completely certain of was that he was going to get his lunch and go eat it in the library with Robbie, far away from Cat and Tori.


	5. Drama

**A/N: Okay, first off I just want to say how awesome all readers in the Victorious fandom are. My most successful story in the Zoey 101 fandom has been posted for almost TWO YEARS and it has 27 reviews. This story has been posted for less than a week and it has 20. You guys are awesome, thank you. I plan on continuing to update this as quickly as possible because it is great to hear the feedback in reviews and know that people are actually enjoying this story. Anyways, on to the shout outs…**

**Sockstar: I took your constructive advice and tried to improve the layout of the story. You are one of a few people that have been saying things along the lines of "I really like the story…but sometimes I can't tell who is talking". Thank you for the advice, thank you for the review, and thank you for reading. I hope you continue to read and review.**

**Mystapleza: Thank you for reviewing and I think that is my ultimate plan in this story…but you will have to wait and see lol. Like always, I really appreciate you reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to do so. Thanks.**

**506thpir: Thank you for reviewing all the time. I really appreciate the positive comments about Rex. I have been shy about involving Rex too much for comical relief because I want to make sure it is comical. A lot of times when I am about to include a Rex line I will sit with my hands on the home row and think for 4 or 5 minutes about what to say that is humorous. I am glad that you liked the Sychowitz (sikowitz, whatever, however, does anybody actually know? I think people just choose a way to spell it, add it to the dictionary when the red line below it appears on Microsoft word, and then keep spelling it that way lol). Thanks a ton for reviewing and reading, please continue to do so if you have the time.**

**Dragonaqua: I love your reviews. They remind me of a movie commercial…I can hear your reviews being read out by those guys that talk during movie trailers all dramatically. "Will Rex talk some more smack?" flashes up on the screen and the mysterious voice reads it in a deep voice. Lol…thank you for reviewing…please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoy the story. Awesome reviews…**

**Rkohulkster: I agree with you that it is reminding me somewhat of a Zoey 101 fic (Hey, go figure… that's what I used to write lol). "Lola Likes Chase" was a good episode and there are some aspects of it I am trying to include. Like you said, or your creative writing teacher said, there really aren't any 100% original stories anymore. I just try to make my story original in some aspects and one of a kind in its own right. I couldn't think of what to name this chapter so I named it "Drama" because of your last review. Thanks for the help writing lol, reviewing, and reading…please continue to do so. Thank you.**

**Wstrnplsr105: Thank you for your amazing kind words. I am glad you are enjoying the story and I will continue to update when I can. I hope you continue to read and review. Thank you.**

Roses

Chapter 5

Drama

Andre looked across his living room to Robbie on the other side of his couch. "Go ahead…I know you want to say something about today."

Robbie shook his head, "No…that's okay…unless you want my opinion…" Andre let out a small laugh. Andre did want an opinion and Robbie was one of his best friends, Robbie just wanted him to say he wanted his opinion before he would give it.

"Okay…I want your opinion man." Robbie smiled and scooted up in his seat.

"I ummm…don't think Cat is your type or is right for you…but ummm…" Andre listened closely as Robbie fumbled over his words. "People want what they can't have right…maybe if you go out with Cat…you know just for a little bit…like you definitely don't stay with her long…maybe it will make Tori jealous and maybe want to be with you."

Andre wasn't completely sure Robbie was being honest with him and his facial expression showed it. "That is kind of mean…" Trying to read Robbie's body language, Andre continued, "Besides, are you sure about that…?"

Robbie nodded his head as hard as he could. Looking away from Andre and at the television, Robbie said, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" Andre continued staring at him Robbie.

"I don't know man…you just seem-"

"Live the dream man, "Robbie said as he cut Andre off with his voice holding hints of being upset, "So what? Maybe one beautiful girl wants to only be friends with you…maybe not…but you know another one wants to be with you…" Robbie trailed off at the end of his statement as he let out a scoff and continued staring at the TV. "Never mind…"

Andre's eyes bulged, "Oh my god! You like C-"Andre didn't finish his statement as he pulled his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. "Hmmm…"

Robbie sat up in his seat and finally looked away from the television, "Who is it?"

"Tori…hold on a second…"

Accepting the call, Andre cleared his throat as he put the phone to his ear.

"_Hey…what's up T?"_

"_Hi…ummm…you real busy right now?"_

Andre looked across the room at Robbie.

"_Uhhh, no not really…you okay…?"_

"_Yeah…I just wanted to talk for a minute…and apologize about lunch today…"_

"_It's…okay, really…it was a little weird but it's okay…"_

Tori laughed softly over the phone a few seconds before responding to Andre.

"_I know…it's just Cat can't get over that stage kiss and bugged me to talk to you…I know that you wouldn't even consider dating Cat…"_

Forgetting they weren't face to face, Andre nodded his head in agreement but said nothing. After a few seconds, Tori continued talking as her voice changed to a slightly worried tone that Andre only picked out because he knew her so well.

"_You…wouldn't consider dating Cat, right?"_

"_Probably not…I don't think, no…"_

"_What do you mean…probably not?"_

Andre shook his head and looked across the room.

"_I ummm…I probably wouldn't date her…do you not want me to Tori?"_

"_No…I mean…I …don't care if you do or not…you are both my friends and I…just hope nobody gets hurt that's all…"_

"_That's all?"_

"_Yeah…ummm…and if that doesn't happen I ummm…think it's a good idea…"_

"…_I ummm…okay…"_

"_Okay well ummm…it was nice talking to you Andre my ummm…my sister is calling for me, you know how crazy she can be. So I will let you go…"_

"_Okay…yeah ummm…I will see you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah…you will"_

"_Okay…ummm…"_

"_Goodnight Andre…"_

"_Yeah…goodnight Tori…"_

Andre hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh as he hung his head down towards his knees and rested his hands on his thighs. Shaking his head, Andre was quiet and didn't say a single thing to Robbie for a few minutes. Finally, when the silence was starting to drive Robbie crazy and he was also worried for his friend, Robbie tried to see what was wrong with Andre.

"You okay? What did she say?"

Still rubbing his hands through his dreadlocks and staring at the ground, Andre waited a few seconds before replying. "Cat was the person that made her talk to me about her…obviously. She talked to me about going out with Cat again…" Robbie nodded, mirroring the sadness of Andre with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah...I heard that…but what has got you so upset?"

Andre, who actually felt the urge to cry a little, continued to respond slowly to Robbie's questions as he thought about the best way to respond and be able to remain calm and not break down. "She ummm…Tori thinks it a good idea for Cat and me to go out." Robbie nodded.

"I told you it's a decent idea to con-"

"But no!" Andre exclaimed, clearly upset at the situation and not his friend, "It's not you saying it's a good idea to go out with Cat for a little to make Tori jealous or realize she wants to be with me. Regardless if I would because it's kind of a jerk thing to do!" Andre hung his head again, and continued talking in a low, obviously upset voice. "It's Tori telling me to date her friend because that's all she sees me as…a friend. If she saw me as more…she wouldn't think it's a good idea."

Robbie got up and walked across the living room. Plopping down right beside Andre, Robbie wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder as he leaned forward. Leaning forward a little, Robbie said, "Just maybe you shouldn't worry about it…maybe you should still ask Cat out though. It can be casual…it doesn't have to be serious. And it might take your mind off of Tori."

Andre shook his head, "No, I'm more worried about getting you two together. I know that you like-"Not allowing Andre to go there, Robbie cut him off.

"No…what I said earlier…I just… that's me," Robbie pointed at himself with his free hand not wrapped around his buddy for added effect. "I'm not a lady's man. I don't have a body of a varsity football player like you do. I'm not confident like you. We're both funny…but the funniest thing about me is Rex…it's not even me." Andre sat up straight in his seat and looked at his friend who removed his hand from his shoulders.

"Man, you are fun-"

"Stop," Robbie said, "I'm fine, really. What I'm trying to say is I don't have a thing for Cat, honest. She is gorgeous…so is Tori…so are quite a few girls at Hollywood Arts. When I say…live the dream…I just mean go out with Cat…or Tori…or any one of the girls that would never see me like that…"

Andre frowned and looked at Robbie with worry. He couldn't honestly think he wasn't worthy of a girl's affection. Okay, he could be kind of a dork but he was a great friend and had lot of great things about him. "Man…" Robbie shook his head.

"I'm fine…really," Making up an excuse, Robbie looked down at his watch. "Hey man, I got to get heading home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Robbie nodded, wondering if he had just made up an excuse, which he had. Regardless, he knew his friend and he knew that if that was the case he just felt like being alone for a while.

"Alright…yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

**ROSES**

**Victoria Vega: **...

**Mood: **confused

**ROSES**

"Hey Cat." Tori said in between two yawns as she walked up to her friend at her locker. Being a morning person and always cheery, Cat snapped her head around and smiled at Tori.

"Good morning Tori!"

Tori laughed as she shook her head and repositioned her books against her abdomen. "You are entirely too much of a morning person for me Cat." Cat quickly finished getting her things out of her locker and closed it. Leaning against her locker, Cat nodded her head.

"I know…I think it's because I always drink coffee in the morning since I was like 7. I saw my dad always drinking it so I thought it was cool…but it's actually kind of gross."

Tori laughed aloud. One good thing about an eccentric friend is they could always cheer you up. "So then why do you drink it?" Cat shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I'm addicted."

Again, Tori busted out laughing and felt significantly less tired than when she walked up to Cat less than a minute before. Feeling torn, Tori paused for a second and thought about whether she should ask the question she wanted to. A part of her really wanted to know if Cat had talked to Andre, if Andre took her advice, or if anything new had happened between them she didn't know about. However, another side of her didn't want to know because she feared the worst. Regardless, curiosity killed the Tori as the teenage girl took the plunge. "So ummm…have you talked to Andre?"

A small frown appeared on Cat's face as she shook her head. "Nope…not since him and Robbie ran away during lunch yesterday. Thanks a lot Tori."

"Hey!" Tori said, both teenagers sharing a laugh that lasted a few seconds. Neither one of them saw Andre walk up the hall. When Andre got close they both became aware of his presence. Cat returned to leaning against her locker as she tried to play it cool. Tori turned around to face Andre. Trying to make eye contact, Tori grew a bit worried when Andre refused to look in his eyes after they first looked at each other.

"Hey Cat…can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cat nodded at Andre as she nervously brushed a stray hair over an ear. Silence fell between the three friends as Andre looked at Tori and then back at Cat. Motioning with his head towards further down the hall, Andre said, "In private?" Cat didn't reply as she turned a little pale but she managed to nod her head.

**A/N: The stories first cliffhanger, OH SH**!**


	6. A Good Idea

**A/N: Don't really feel like rambling right now, but I do feel like giving shout outs…**

**506thpir: Victorious readers definitely review a ton…you guys are awesome. Thank you for noticing that I'm trying to intertwine some sub stories and subplots in and make it a little more entertaining to read. In the past, I would start off with laying the foundation for the main story or romance and a few little side stories and by like the fourth or fifth chapter on there was nothing but the main story. Not that writing like that is horrible…I mean it does move the story along to its conclusion quicker…but I think that having multiple plots and things going on in a story is better. I'm trying my best lol, thanks for noticing. Thank you for always reviewing and reading…I hope you continue to do so.**

**Wstrnplsr105: Thanks for the R&R, hope you continue with this story…here's the next chapter like you asked for…thank you.**

**DariusWOW: Two reviews…thank you…thank you…you are awesome. Sorry that I keep confusing you with who is speaking, my bad. If you were to look at some of my earlier fiction you would notice that I have changed my style up a lot. For no particular reason…I just write differently now I guess. I'm still trying to get the chapters down so they are smoother and easier to read. Please bear with me and hopefully it gets less painful to sit down and read my updates. Thank you for reading and reviewing…please continue to do so. **

**P.S. –One of the things you hinted about how the story might turn out in your reviews I actually strongly considered, and I'm still considering. Well, not exactly the same but along similar lines. Great minds think alike I guess lol…once again thank you.**

**Showstopper: Thank you for the kind review. For some reason, I'm finding this story more and more fun to write as I make things more and more complicated, for everyone involved. I am glad that you find as much joy from reading this (hopefully) as I do writing it. I hope you like how the problem from the last few chapters was resolved this chapter. But…if you don't…trust me none of the problems are even close from being resolved so don't lose hope and the ships may just turn out how you (and we probably all…including me) want them. Thank you…I hope you continue to read and review.**

**Mystapleza: While I am fond of the movie "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" I'm not entirely sure if I am going to include a double date that results in feelings getting mixed up and people realizing what they want, couples breaking up, more drama, etc. To be honest, I don't write entire stories and then upload them at given intervals. I write a chapter, brainstorming as I write, and I post it. Actually, I have never once even written out a flowchart or big points I want to cover with chapters or that I want the story to span. I do however usually have a lot of the big points of the story already planned out in my head…it's just when I can fit them in. Anyways, sorry to ramble about myself so much on your shout out…and thank you for reading and reviewing. I really hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Roses

Chapter 6

A Good Idea

Cat followed Andre nervously as he made his way about twenty feet down the hall from Tori. When Andre stopped and turned around to face her, Cat said, "Ummm…what's up Andre?"

"What's this…about you…you want to go out I hear?" Andre fumbled over his word and looked down at the ground at the end of his statement. Bashfully, Cat nodded her head.

"Yeah…ummm…I figured we already kissed," Cat was a good actor but Andre didn't even think she could try to act this nervous as her eyes darted around and a blush crossed her face. "And ummm…we are friend already so…" Cat paused and tried to gauge Andre's reaction. She didn't get much, only a slight head nod from Andre agreeing with what she had already said but not giving any insight on how he felt. "Andre…do you…think it's a good idea?"

"Ummm…" Andre said, swallowing back hard. Looking past Cat, Andre made eye contact with Tori who was leaning against Cat's locker out of earshot. He couldn't quite read her expression, and he didn't really want to try to search for feelings or emotions that probably weren't there. She had given him advice. She was one of his best friends.

"Yeah…" Andre said, his voice growing faint as he held out the word for a few seconds.

"Yeah…?" Cat questioned as she tried to hold back her excitement until she got a definite answer.

"Yeah…ummm…I think…it's a good idea. We should go o-"Andre couldn't finish his statement as his wind got knocked out of him by Cat's forehead smashing off his chest as she wrapped her new boyfriend in a huge hug. Coughing, Andre tried to regain his breath as he returned the embrace. Cat was no longer in front of him to partially block Tori and Andre did his best to look anywhere but at her as he politely returned the hug. When Cat finally released Andre from her embrace, Andre got up the courage to look at Tori, but she was already gone.

**ROSES**

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me!" Jade exclaimed as she watched Andre sit down in his normal seat in class and Cat steal Robbie's normal seat much to his dislike. "Those two, really?!"

"Be nice…please babe," Beck said under his breath, trying not to roll his eyes at his girlfriend. He didn't understand how she was such an angel to him, but such a demon to everyone else. Beck gave his girlfriend his best puppy dog eyes and under his harsh stare Jade's features softened and she nodded her head as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tori fought back the urge to throw up a little bit as she rolled her eyes at Jade. She normally tried to pay Beck and Jade minimal attention in her first period class because it always kind of upset her. She always tried to pay little to no attention to Jade, ever since Jade started their rivalry her first day at Hollywood Arts. She only paid little attention to Beck when he was around Jade, and that was only because Jade knew deep down she could push her buttons by having her hands all over him. But it had been better than staring at the "new" couple in the class, although she wasn't entirely sure or honest with herself as to why. Regardless, the PDA was too much and Tori turned her attention a few rows up to where Andre and Cat were sitting.

They had been flirting since they sat down, but even though it was mostly done by Cat, Andre was still flirting back a little which caused Tori to ignore them and pay more attention to her heated rival in the first place. Regardless of if they were really flirting, or just talking and Tori was seeing what she wanted to, the entire class saw what the newest couple did next. Almost as if to one up Beck and Jade, Cat placed her hand on Andre's neck and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Cat had went the entire way, Andre only remained stationary, but Tori and the rest of the class held their breath as Andre didn't end the kiss prematurely. Actually, Andre allowed Cat to end the kiss a few seconds after it began. Turning his head away from Cat, Tori immediately looked away as she thought he was going to look at her. She was wrong. After using her peripheral vision, Tori returned to looking at Andre and saw him shrug his shoulders at Robbie, who was sitting in Cat's normal seat a row in front of her. Robbie smiled back at his friend and gave him a thumb up, but Tori had a feeling that it was him just being a good friend and keeping his real feelings to himself. It was much harder for Tori to keep her feelings to herself. Staring at the far wall, Tori swallowed back hard as she felt stinging at the corner of her eyes. She thought watching Beck get manhandled by her worst enemy at Hollywood Arts was bad, until she saw Cat kiss Andre and him not pull away. It was hard to watch when they performed in front of the class; it was much harder when they did it because they wanted to and not for a grade. In honesty, seeing Jade and Beck kiss only grossed her out some, seeing Andre and Cat actually made her nauseas. Tori let out a sigh as she heard Mr. Sychowitz voice and knew that class was about to begin.

**ROSES**

Tori should have been excited, she loved played alphabetical improv. Besides the fact that she kissed Beck the first time and got payback on Jade, it was a fun game and everyone enjoyed it. Mr. Sychowitz even offered two points extra credit to the winner of each round to make it more interesting. However, because of the group she was in Tori was less than excited.

Jade, Tori, Cat, and Andre stared at Mr. Sychowitz from the stage and waited for instructions before beginning.

"Okay group one…you will start with A and work to Z…if you do well enough you will continue to go through the alphabet as we all know…" The four students nodded and started to face each other but stopped as Mr. Sychowitz continued speaking. "Ah one second…this time it does not have to be a question. However, you must tell the truth…"

Tori, Andre, and Cat nodded to say they understood, always rebellious Jade merely rolled her eyes. Excited, Cat started by saying, "Ummm…apples are delicious!"

Immediately after Cat, Andre pointed at the group. "Be-"

"Cat," Mr. Sychowitz said, stopping the improv and cutting off Andre, "Do you really love apples?" Cat gave Mr. Sychowitz a confused look.

"What?"

"Do you love apples…on a scale of one to ten…how awesome are apples, Cat?"

Growing more confused by the second, Cat replied, "Ummm…they are…like a seven…eight maybe?" Mr. Sychowitz pointed at her from the back of the room.

"You said they are delicious!"

"They ummm…they are?" Cat's statement came out as a question as the three students on stage with her watched the bickering between teacher and student.

"If they were delicious to you…wouldn't you give them like a nine…or a 10 Cat?"

"I…ummm I- What?!" Cat squeaked, having no idea what Sychowitz was trying to get at.

"You didn't tell the truth! You are out Cat, please take your seat."

Cat crunched her nose up at Mr. Sychowitz and let out a huge scoff as she jumped down from the stage. When she sat down, Cat crossed her legs and her arms and shook her head. The three remaining competitors on stage remained standing there silently, until Mr. Sychowitz told them to continue.

Jade pointed at Andre. "Boys are jerks…most of them at least!"

Trying to stop the group once again, Mr. Sychowitz said, "Ahhh Jade…that is not necces-"but was immediately cut off by Jade.

"That's my own opinion Sychowitz! That is true to me!"

Mr. Sychowitz rolled his head back as far as he could on his shoulders. "Okay Jade…okay…new rule…opinions are allowed…if they are honest." Tori and Andre nodded their heads. Jade shot Mr. Sychowitz another stare before turning her attention towards Tori and Andre.

"Cannibals are bad people!" Tori exclaimed.

"Dogs are better than cats!" Andre yelled as he placed his hands on his hips from his position on stage between Tori and Jade.

"Everybody is better than Tori!" Jade spat out in Tori's direction.

Tori stepped towards Jade but Andre stepped in between and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, saying, "Friends are good to have."

"Goats are more attractive than Tori." Jade spat out, and a few sounds of disbelief could be heard from the crowd.

Stumbling over her words for a second, Tori finally came up with, "Hate your clothes…they are almost as disgusting as you!"

Jade took a step towards Tori. Andre, still in between the two girls, came to Tori's rescue. "I agree…they aren't very…nice."

Jade's mouth fell open as she looked at Andre. Andre was usually the problem solver and would try to get people to get along. He almost never tried to start anything. "You jerk!" She screamed, snapping her vision back and forth between Andre and Tori as she wasn't sure which one she was angrier at.

"Ahh, wrong letter Jade…you are out!" Mr. Sychowitz said from the back of the room. Trying to fight back, Jade was too upset to form a coherent counter argument and finally jumped of the stage and stomped back to her seat.

Andre took a few steps away from Tori and turned to face her.

Tori smiled at Andre and whispered, "Thanks."

Andre nodded, "Yeah, no problem…"

The room grew quiet and after about fifteen seconds from the last elimination, Mr. Sychowitz told Tori and Andre to continue.

"Ummm…just because you are new here doesn't mean some girls should be able to treat you badly."

Tori fought back a big smile and tried to keep the game going with no further interruptions. "Killer should all go to jail."

"Uh…last night you called me."

"…Monday I called you too."

"Nobody calls me as much as you." Andre pointed his finger at Tori.

"Orville Redenbacher makes popcorn."

"Power Rangers were my favorite show when I was little." Never good at saying things not embarrassing to himself during improv, Andre felt self conscious as a few of the students in the class chuckled at him.

"Red is my third favorite color."

"Sapphire is also…a color?"

"Today is Friday."

"Universe is a big place!"

Andre nodded and opened his mouth. Closing his mouth, Andre paused for a second as he tried to think of something. "Venus… is a planet in the universe!"

"Wow," Andre said as he went twice in a row and threw his hands out to his sides, "You are much better than me at this game!"

"Xylophones…you are probably better at than acting."

Not realizing that Tori was only complimenting him on the fact he was amazingly talented musically, Andre took it as a direct insult into his acting abilities slightly below his average classmate.

"You ummm…you should do your hair differently…looks ugly."

Tori's jaw dropped as most of the class let out sounds of shock.

"Zoos are where animals live…maybe you should go there." Tori fired back at Andre.

No matter how bad a part of him wanted to fire back with something even nastier than what they had been saying, Andre really didn't want to keep taking shots at one of his best friends. Besides, he really couldn't come up with an insult that started with A off the top of his head.

"Awesome comeback, never heard that one before."

"Bet you have…maybe you are just too dumb to remember it."

Andre's jaw dropped as the sounds continued to grow louder from the class. Immediately after saying what she did to Andre, Tori wished she could take it back as she put both her hands over her mouth.

"Cannot believe you just said that…"

"Don't be mad at me…this is just a game…" Was the closest Tori could come to an apology in a friendly game that turned sour.

"Everybody knows who is stupid…"

"Forget it…I can't believe I felt bad for saying that!"

"Go chase after Beck some more…"

Uproar came from the class as Tori stumbled over her words.

"Hope you apologize for being such a jerk!"

"I know who gave you those roses!"

The entire class immediately fell silent as Tori and Andre stared at each other. All the emotion and anger that had worked up during the game fell of their face as Tori took a small step closer to Andre.

"You do?"

"So sorry Tori, wrong letter…you're out!" Mr. Sychowitz exclaimed from the back of the classroom.

Tori took another small step towards Andre. Speaking barely above a whisper, Tori repeated, "You do?"

Turning around to face the still silent class, Andre pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah, two points extra credit! Yeah…I win…wooh…" Jumping off the stage, Andre walked with haste towards the back of the room and Mr. Sychowitz. "Hall pass, got to go, bathroom, now, bad…!" Without waiting for approval Andre ran out of the room, leaving Tori on the stage alone and everybody except Robbie wondering who sent the roses.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger…I know you aren't supposed to do two in a row but sorry…the chapter just kind of worked out that way. Hope you enjoyed reading…please review…thanks.**


	7. Miscommunication

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter so far, without a doubt. (For some reason, a lot of drama in this story has happened over the phone so far. Oh well, I guess a lot of drama in teenager's life does happen over the phone, AIM, myspace, facebook, etc.)**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom: Thanks for the read and review. Yeah, he couldn't have just been smart and put his name…or there wouldn't be a story to write lol. Or, it would probably be a one shot. Once again, thank you…I hope you continue to R&R.**

**Wstrnplsr105: Here you go buddy…another update coming at you lol. Like always, thanks for all the reviews man. I continue to write as quickly as possible because of all you faithful readers. I hope you continue to R&R…thanks =).**

**: Thank you for the kind words. Here is the next chapter…I hope you enjoy and continue to read and review.**

**Sockstar: Lol…I mean come on, who hasn't felt just "Blah" before? Thanks for reading and reviewing…I hope you enjoy the story and continue to R&R.**

**- Sorry about the random "Michael" insertion in chapter 3 lol…I am definitely glad you have enjoyed the rest of the story. I hope you continue to read…thank you!**

**Dragonaqua: I AM SORRY. I did the horrible thing to you that you begged me not to last chapter. I hope that I don't lose you as a reader…and I hope you enjoy the story. I'll make up for it in later chapter…thank you. **

**DariusWOW ****AND**** 506thpir: Every chapter when I just throw another big chunk of drama right on top I sit back in my chair, smile, and wonder what you guys will think. It is becoming amazingly fun to make every single thing in this story blurry and nothing clear-cut. Who likes who, who's going to be together, who's going to be together before we get the end result and ships, who is going to fight, who's going to get heartbroken, and what the hell is Sychowitz going to do next? Does Trina exist or did she just go away and is never going to return lol….etc…..etc….etc. Thank you two for always reviewing…I enjoy your reviews and the fact that you enjoy the drama of this story so far. I hope you continue to R&R…and I hope I don't let you guys down!**

**P.S. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND DUE TO YOU THIS HAS BECOME MY MOST SUCCESSFUL STORY ON THIS SITE. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY HAS ALREADY BEEN PUT IN A COMMUNITY AND ALREADY HAS 35 REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME…AND I NOW KNOW I WILL DEFINITELY CONTINUE TO WRITE IN THIS DOMAIN. THANK YOU, TRIM59!!!**

Roses

Chapter 7

Miscommunication

"She's not going to leave you alone, and you can't avoid her forever man. You need to just tell her." Andre shook his head as he stared at his feet. He knew Robbie was right, but he just…couldn't, not yet at least. Clearing his throat, Andre looked up at Robbie.

"I can't…I will…but…not yet."

"You don't really have an option. At least not after what you said today…"

"I know," Andre replied in a weak tone, "But I…I don't know. You know I'm not afraid to say what I think…I'm confident around girls…but with Tori…"

Robbie nodded his head and let out a soft sigh. "I know…but now you are dragging Cat into this…and someone is going to get hurt. I know you and know that you don't want that."

"I don't Robbie," Andre said, "And I promise I'm not going to lead on Cat for long. I know that you don't want me to hurt Cat and that you-"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Robbie said with haste as he prevented Andre from finishing his statement, "If you think there is some reason I don't want Cat to get hurt you are right. She's my friend…you are my friend…Tori is my friend…"

Andre nodded his head.

**ROSES**

After looking all day, Tori had finally tracked down Andre. She figured he would be at his locker at the end of the day and she was right as she saw Robbie and Andre down the hall a little from her locker as they stood in front of his. She wanted to go right up and attack him, not physically but verbally, and she already had the barrage of questions laid out in her head and knew that they would eventually overwhelm her best friend and get him to admit who the secret romantic was. However, she could tell that whatever the two boys were talking about was very serious, just from the look on their faces and their body language. She had a strong feeling that she really shouldn't interrupt them, even though she knew there was a decent chance their topic of discussion was probably the same thing she wished to talk with Andre about as well.

Taking her time, Tori slowly started walking towards the two males and perked her eyes are she got closer, hoping to catch wind of what they were saying.

**ROSES**

"Okay, yeah," Andre replied to Robbie, "I promise that I w-"

"Hey Andre…hey Robbie…!" Cat said as she walked up to her good friend and boyfriend. Stopping in between the boys, Cat took a step over until she was closer to Andre and put a hand on his forearm. "What are you guys talking about?"

Both boys fumbled over their words and eventually managed to say , "Nothing…" as Cat gave them both a confused look.

"Okay…well ummm…you guys are hanging out tonight right?"

Andre nodded as he tried to remain calm as Cat rubbed her hand slowly up and down his forearm. "Yeah...ummm guy night, Robbie is coming over."

"Ohhh," Cat said as she nodded her head, "Cool…cool."

Robbie nodded his head as he tried not to focus on the feelings he got from seeing Cat trace her hand up and down Andre's arm. "Ummm…yeah…"

All three of them nodded as they saw Tori walk up. Trying to quickly get out what she wanted to say, Cat looked at Andre and Robbie. "Tomorrow night we should all go see a movie…if you want to…" Refusing to look at Tori, Andre nodded.

"Ummm…yeah, that sounds like fun."

Cat smiled. "Okay good…Robbie, you want to come too?"

"Me?" Robbie questioned. Cat nodded.

"Come on cracker," Rex snapped as he looked up at Robbie, "You are always complaining about how you never get to go out on dates…now you get to be the third wheel!" Robbie almost growled at Rex. "Shut up! I've had it with you!" Without even saying goodbye, Robbie turned around and walked away, adding to the charade as he argued with his puppet until they were out of sight.

Tori let out a small, forced laugh as she looked at Cat and Andre. Finally seeing an opening, Tori said, "Hey,"

The new couple replied with a, "Hey" as neither one of them would look Tori directly in the eyes.

"Hey ummm…can I talk to you for a minute Andre?" Tori said softly, shifting her eyes between Andre and Cat. After a few seconds of hesitation, Andre finally nodded.

"Alone," Tori added as she looked at Cat, trying not to focus on how Cat still had her arm caressing Andre's, "If…that's okay."

Cat nodded, knowing what it was she wanted to talk with Andre about. Looking at Andre, Cat said, "I'll call you later." Robbie nodded his head. Waiting for Cat to turn the corner before looking at Tori, Andre prepared for the flurry of questions he knew were going to fly in his direction.

"So who was it?" Tori questioned. "Please, tell me. Is it a friend of yours?"

Andre tried to take a step back but his back hit his locker he was almost leaning against in the first place as his attempt to retreat failed.

"It is, isn't it? Is he my friend too?" Tori questioned. "Is it someone in our class?"

"Is it someone older?" Tori continued to question. "Andre, who is it?"

Rubbing his hands through his hair, Andre finally replied, "Look…I can't tell you…he would be…so extremely embarrassed if I did."

"Come on Andre, we are best friends you can't just say you know who got me the roses and not tell me-"

"Look, I can't" Andre said quickly as he cut Tori off. "Please don't make me."

Tori frowned as she looked at the pout on Andre's face and felt bad. "I understand, you are a great friend and the person probably promised you not to tell me."

Andre immediately nodded, "Yeah, I did…he did make me promise," Andre stumbled over his words as he tried to save face, "And I did…promise."

Not catching the slip up, Tori let out a sigh before speaking, "Well, can you at least give me a hint?"

Andre gave Tori a disapproving look.

"Come on, " Tori continued, "Give me something…anything."

"You would…" Andre paused for a second as he fought back against the sad expression on his face, "Never see this person that way." Andre's voice grew more pensive and softer as he continued. "And it's sad…because he is a good guy, and I know that he would treat you like you were the world to him."

Tori frowned, slightly hurt by Andre's comment that hinted at the fact that she was shallow, which she wasn't. "How do you know…that I wouldn't…see him as a romantic option?" Tori questioned.

"Because, "Andre replied, "You are way out of his league."

"So?" Tori replied with a voice that was slightly upset. "You know I'm not like that…maybe I could at least get to know him better or give him a chance. I'm not shallow!"

"I know you're not, "Andre replied immediately, hoping that Tori wasn't taking what he was saying the wrong way and trying to explain himself better, "All I'm saying is…" Andre shook his head and let out a sigh as he removed his back from his locker. Taking a few steps away from Tori, Andre paced back and forth in front of her as he held both of his hands over his mouth. Finally, Andre stopped moving when he was directly in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"This person isn't the most popular guy…the best looking…and he's kind of goofy…as if all of us that go to Hollywood Arts aren't a little."

Tori let out a small laugh as she nodded her head.

"And I really can't tell you…because I promised. But, I think that you will figure it out someday…and that when you do…you should really give him a chance. He's ummm…" Andre paused for a moment. He was a rather humble person and it was hard to boast, even though Tori didn't know it was himself he was bragging about. Regardless, he had already gone this far. "He's a good guy…he can make you laugh. He would never intentionally hurt you…he would treat you good…real good."

Not sure how to react, Tori nodded. "Okay…"

"Okay what?" Andre replied, trying not to sound too worried or excited.

"Once I figure out who it is…I will give him a chance," Tori replied, "Even if you are right and for some reason or another I don't see him in that light…you are my best friend and if you really think that he would treat me like you said he would…I'll give him a chance."

Smiling at his best friend, Andre nodded and said, "Okay…"

Tori nodded back, "Okay ummm…I'll text you or something…" Andre fought back against the smile that wanted to continue to grow on his face as he nodded. "Ummm…have fun with Robbie tonight…and at the movies tomorrow."

"Thanks….ummm I'll talk to you later Tori." Tori waved at Andre as she started to walk away.

"I don't want to go to the movies!" Robbie exclaimed.

Andre turned around to see his best guy friend staring at him. Taking a step back, Andre said, "Okay…you don't have to if you don't want."

"Well, I don't!" Robbie exclaimed again as Andre wondered what was bothering his friend. He seemed really upset. Robbie saw the look Andre was giving him, and immediately felt bad for snapping at his friend. "Look…I'm sorry…long day…" Andre nodded to show that he understood.

**ROSES**

Tori had just won a small victory. Although she didn't actually get the name of the person, Andre piqued her interest and there was a side of her that was willing to do some investigating until she figured out who it was. For some reason, normally fine and dandy to be single Tori really wanted to be in a relationship all of a sudden. Or at least go on a date. She definitely didn't feel that way yesterday, but a lot of stuff had happened today. Andre told her he knew who sent her flowers, it was Friday, they had played ABC improv, and Cat and Andre had started going out. She tried not to think about the last one as she looked down the hall she was halfway down to see if Andre was still at his locker.

Not only was Andre still at his locker, but Robbie had returned, apparently as soon as she had left. She fought back a weird feeling she couldn't quite put a finger on as it appeared the two males' discussion seemed to be even more serious than before. A light bulb went off in Tori's head as her jaw dropped. Turning her head back around, Tori headed towards the nearest exit as quickly as possible.

**ROSES**

**Tori Vega: **If you don't want advice then I guess you shouldn't ask. And if you do…I guess you should listen and follow it?

**Mood:** Confused

**ROSES**

Rubbing her face with both hands, Tori tossed and turned in her bed as she ran a marathon in her head. Finally sitting up and scooting to the edge of her bed, Tori leaned forward and looked over to the digital clock on her dresser.

_5:27_

It was dinner time and she wasn't even hungry, in fact her nerves had her sick to her stomach. Her mother was on a business trip to Phoenix and her dad was working away the weekend for a big client they were trying to pull, so at least she didn't have to make an excuse as why she didn't want to sit down with her family for Saturday dinner. She couldn't get out of it when they did have dinner, considering that her parents worked so much and her and her sister had such a social life that the happy but busy family only sat down to eat together twice a week at the most.

Pulling out her phone and staring at it for a few minutes, Tori couldn't believe what she was actually about to do. She must be crazy, desperate, or just lonely. I mean "he" was a pretty good friend, he was funny in a dorky way, and he was nice…but it was him. They were friends, no doubt. However, Andre was right. She just didn't see him as a romantic option. But she knew how he felt, if she didn't before the letter and the roses brought it to her attention. Regardless, she was going to listen to Andre. He had given her advice. He was one of her best friends.

Pressing contacts, Tori's hand froze as the first name on the list remained highlighted for a few seconds. With a deep breath, Tori scrolled down with her fingers and when she found the name she was looking for hit the call button. Trying to control her nervousness and breathe evenly, Tori let out a few short deep breaths as she waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone seemed confused.

"Hey….ummm…what's up?"

"Ummm…nothing Tori…uhhh…." 

"Hey …I got a question for you."

"Ummm okay…what's up?"

"Are you still going to the movies tonight?"

To be honest, he didn't plan on it. But, he didn't want to seem like a loser with no social life to one of his friends.

"Ummm…yeah probably…?"

"Ummm…do you want to…can I-…do you want to go out tonight?"

"What?! Are you…are you serious?"

"Ummm look never mind…if you don't want to that's fine…"

"Ummm….okay…I guess you want to hang out with Andre and Cat…yeah I can come pick you up I have my mom's ca-"

"No…that's not it…I was…just wanting to hang out with you…Robbie…if you want to that is…"

"Ummm…really….?" Robbie's statement definitely came out as a question as he nervously waited for an answer.

"Yeah…is…that okay?"

"Yeah…!" Robbie cleared his throat, trying not to sound too eager, "I'll ummm…the movie is at eight so I can swing by and get you around 7:15 or so?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine…"

"Okay ummm…"

"Okay, I guess I'll so you in like about an hour or so?"

"Yeah…bye Tori…?"

Tori let out a small laugh as her nervousness had finally subsided and she actually felt rather upbeat at the moment. "Bye Robbie."


	8. Hurt

**A/N: Sorry no shout outs this time. My apologies...I always write the chapter, thank people for reviewing, and then post the story. However, I am running short on time today and I only have time to post this now. Once again, thank all of you for reviewing and reading. I promise that next chapter I will give shout out for this chapter and last. Thank you...and sorry, Trim59.**

Roses

Chapter 8

Hurt

"Is Robbie coming?" Cat asked Andre as they both got out of his car and walked towards the entrance of the movie theatre. Pointing back towards the car, Andre pressed a button on the key and once he heard the car horn he put his keys in his pocket.

"I'm not sure. He said that if he wasn't here by 8 that he wasn't coming."

Cat let out a small laugh but she seemed concerned. "It's not nice to leave him home alone…he should just come to the movies and hang out with us…if you don't mind." Andre shook his head. "Then you should call him."

Andre shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his cell phone. Going down to Robbie's number, he called it and put it to his ear as they both stood a few feet from the ticket booth. Deep down, Andre wondered why she seemed so interested in getting Robbie to come along. Right as Andre was about to hang up, assuming that Robbie didn't feel like making an excuse for why he wasn't there and wasn't going to pick up, Robbie answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey man, what's up? Are you coming to the movies?"_

"_Ummm…yeah, I'll be there in a minute."_

"_Oh, okay…cool..."_ Andre looked at Cat and nodded his head. Cat smiled back at him as he continued talking to Robbie_. "You got your mom's car?"_

"_Yeah…hey ummm…I hope Cat and you…don't mind…if I bring someone with me…"_

"_Ummm…no not at all…"_

"_Okay…well I'm driving, but I'll be there in a minute."_

"_Okay man, see ya…"_

"_Bye…"_

Slowly, Andre put his cell phone back in his smile and gave Cat an awkward smile. "Well, this is going to be interesting." Cat gave Andre a confused look.

"What?"

"I ummm," Andre said, not completely sure how to say it, "think Robbie is bringing a date."

"What?" Cat exploded, catching Andre off guard as he moved his head back a few inches. Saving face, Cat lowered her voice down. "Wait…seriously?"

Andre nodded, "Yeah…"

"Who…?" Cat said, holding her mouth open for a few seconds after finishing her statement.

Andre shrugged his shoulders. "We'll find out in a minute I guess…"

**ROSES**

"Andre?" Tori questioned.

Robbie nodded, knowing that she was asking about who he was just on the phone with. "Yeah just ummm…wondering where I…we… were at." Tori shifted in the passenger seat as she noticed how nervous Robbie was. Trying to break the ice of the complete silence since they had gotten in the car, save for Andre calling him, Tori decided to strike up a conversation.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous…"

"I'm ummm…I'm fine, " Robbie said as he flicked on his turn signal and made a left through an intersection, "Just ummm…kind of wondering…"

"What?" Tori questioned as she sat up in her seat a little.

"Ummm…" Robbie let out a nervous chuckle before continuing, "Just wondering why you are here to be honest…"

Tori fought back a twinge of hurt. Wanting to know the nature of his comment before taking it the wrong way, she asked, "Do you not want me to be here?"

Robbie shook his head for a good five seconds. "No, no, no…I just was wondering…why…you want to be here…"

"I just…we never have really done much outside of school. I just thought maybe like…a double date would be fun…"

Robbie let out an exclamation in the form of a rough cough as he snapped his head to look at Tori. "Di-…Did you say…date?" Robbie kept his eyes on Tori as much as he could as he balanced watching the road in front of her and waiting for an answer.

"Ummm…" Tori continued to shift uncomfortably in her seat, "…Yeah…"

"Oh, ummm…" Robbie replied as he kept trying to clear his throat.

"Is that…okay?" Tori asked.

Looking extremely pensive, Robbie turned his focus entirely to the road in front of him and nodded his head. "Uhhh…yeah…"

**ROSES**

"Five bucks it is Rebecca…" Cat said as they saw Robbie pull into the parking lot. Robbie gave Cat a confused look.

"Rebecca…from first period…"

Cat nodded in agreement.

"No way…" Andre said, "She never talks to anyone…"

"But," Cat replied, "I see her give Robbie a look every now and then."

"Really…?" Andre questioned as he raised both eyebrows.

"Yeah…only girls pick up on those kinds of things…"

Andre nodded, but decided not to reply as Cat and he placed their focus on Robbie's car parking about forty feet away. Andre let out a soft laugh as he saw Tori get out of the passenger side. Cat joined in as they both thought they were foolish for thinking Robbie had brought a date instead of just a friend.

"Hey guys." Robbie said as Tori and he made their way towards where Cat and Andre were standing.

"Hey," Cat and Andre replied.

"Hey," Tori added. Once again, Cat and Andre returned the greeting.

"Nice of you to join your friends to hang out Tori…" Andre said with a hint of sarcasm, but his tone was friendly. Tori smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh my god, I feel so bad!" Cat exclaimed, "I totally invited Robbie and forgot to invite you when you were right there Tori!"

Letting out a short laugh at her almost bi-polar friend, Tori shook her head. "It's okay Cat…I forgive you…"

"Good!" Cat said while she put both hands over her heart.

Turning her attention towards Andre, Tori replied to the statement he had previously made. "Yeah…I thought a double date would be fun!" Cat and Andre's eyes bulged. Robbie stared attentively at his shoes from his place beside Tori.

"Ha…what…?" Andre questioned as he tried to remain even and not show any of the plethora of emotions that wanted to come up in him.

"Double date…?" Cat added as she also tried to play it cool and act like she was just curious and not hoping to the heavens she had heard Tori wrong.

"Yeah ummm…" Tori said as she felt nervous under the unyielding stares from her two friends. Finding an out, Tori looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost eight. "Hey…we better get tickets before the movie starts."

**ROSES**

Date Night had gotten good reviews, and all four teenagers actually wanted to see it. However, a spectator never would have guessed they were at all interested in the movie by how little attention they paid to the characters or the plot. Andre would look at Robbie until he noticed and would quickly look away. Then Andre would look at Tori. Tori would at Cat, and at Andre. Robbie tried to avoid staring at Andre and Cat but his eyes constantly wondered as well. The entire way through the previews and for the first twenty or so minutes of the movie, the group of four paid almost no attention to the screen in front of them as they played eye tag.

Right when the plot started to thicken in the movie, Cat placed her hands on Andre's and intertwined fingers with him. Andre didn't remove his hand from Cat's, but it definitely made him feel awkward. It also made Cat, Robbie, and Tori feel awkward, and the tension in their row was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Tori fought back against anger, sadness, and irritation that blended together within her like a deadly cocktail every time she looked over and saw their intertwined hands on the armrest between them. It would have possibly been better if Robbie was next to them and not her, but their seating arrangement which had both girls in the middle and Robbie and Andre on the outside didn't allow it. Not sure why, or if she was aiming her next actions more at Cat or Andre, Tori looked at Robbie and whispered, "I'm cold…"

Oblivious at first, Robbie replied by saying, "Really…it's a decent temperature in here…"

Looking him directly in the eyes, Tori repeated, "I'm cold…"

Starting to get the hint, Robbie asked her if she wanted his jacket to which she declined. Clearly getting a little bit irritated at him, Tori said, "I'm cold…" for a third time. Robbie finally got the hint and sat up straight in his and swallowed back hard. He wasn't great with girls, but even he could get a hint eventually. Acting like he was actually interested in the movie, Robbie slowly moved his hand up and snaked it around the back of Tori's seat and across her shoulders as he held her breath. Expecting the worst, Robbie squirmed slightly in his seat when Tori leaned into his chest as soon as she felt his arm around her. Looking down towards her head on his chest, Robbie tried to keep his voice from trembling as he said, "Is that better?"

Tori nodded, looking forward towards the movie. "Much…" Repositioning her head slightly so she could look over and keep an eye on Cat and Andre, Tori finally rested her head against the crevice between Robbie's neck and shoulder.

Tori's move on Robbie did the trick as Cat and Robbie's jaws both dropped slightly. It didn't help that she said "I'm cold…" loud enough the third time that both Robbie and Andre knew that she initiated the display of affection.

Andre, who was swallowing back a little bit of pride mixed with hurt, immediately felt like one upping Robbie and Tori, or at least tying them. Removing his hand from Cat's, Andre wrapped his hand around Cat. Obliging him completely, Cat leaned into him and rested her chest against him, turning her back towards Tori and Robbie. If Andre's action didn't put them up one on their two friends Cat's certainly did, as she moved her hand up to Andre's neck and pulled his face down gently towards her. Andre didn't fight the notion, and met lips with her. Starting to pull back after a few seconds, Andre was surprised when Cat's grip didn't loosen on his neck and she deepened the kiss. In response, Andre moved his hand down to Cat's thigh and kept kissing her back.

Tori could feel Robbie's chin brush against the top of her head and knew that he was staring over at Tori and Andre. Curious, Tori tilted her head over and saw what Robbie was looking at. Letting out a scoff that was louder than intended, Tori swallowed back a lump in her throat. Pulling away from Robbie some until she was off of his chest, she looked up and met eyes with Robbie. Anxiety and fear immediately boiled up in Robbie as he saw the look in Tori's eyes and knew what was coming next. Closing his eyes prematurely, Tori smiled as she looked up to Robbie and knew that he wasn't going to turn her down. Moving both of her hands up to Robbie's neck, Tori brought him into a kiss that was much deeper than he expected. However, he adjusted, and within seconds was returning the affection as he rested one hand on Tori's shoulder and the other on her waist.

**ROSES**

The unspoken competition that was initiated by both girls ended about ten minutes after it began. If tension was in the air before, the four friends were now up to their necks in it as the rest of the movie passed in complete, uncomfortable silence. So did the walk out of the theatre after the movie, and the walk to the cars wasn't much better as they offered quick, impersonal farewells to each other and piled into their respective automobile. Both car rides were silent as well, but a downpour that started a few minutes after everyone had gotten into their cars offered Robbie and Andre an excuse not to talk to their dates as they pretended to be entirely focused on driving safely in the rain. Neither girl was offended however, neither Cat nor Tori wanted to talk, however they did want to have a nice one on one talk with each other. The two teenage boys felt similar. Neither Robbie nor Andre were mad at each other's date, not that they could be easily no matter how hard they tried, but they were far from happy with one another.

**ROSES**

The road going through Andre's neighborhood was desolate, no doubt due to the rained that had only worsened since he had left the movie theatre and dropped Cat off. Andre hoped he had driven safe, and he was pretty sure he did, but once he dropped Cat off so much was on his mind that he didn't exactly remember how he got from Cat's place to near his house. Noticing the other car on the road cross the intersection in front of him snapped Andre back to reality, and made some of the emotions he had been trying to suppress rise up in him once again. Altering his path even though he was only a block from his house, Andre turned left and followed Robbie's car to his house.

Andre parked along the road as Robbie parked in his driveway. Taking a few deep breaths to make sure his frustration and confusion didn't translate into rage or anger at his friend, Andre got out as he saw Robbie walking towards his car with his hand over his face to block the rain. Slamming the door, Robbie walked towards his friend as he had to almost yell to be heard clearly over the thunderstorm overhead.

"What the hell was that Robbie?!"

Robbie didn't immediately reply and Andre stopped about ten feet away from him and continued to stare. Not thinking of anything good, Robbie replied with, "Please don't be mad at me!"

"How can I not be mad at you?!" Andre exclaimed, now not just yelling because of the background noise but because of the betrayal and anger he felt due to Robbie, "You just got done making out with the girl I'm in love with! And what makes it even worse…" Andre paused as he tried to wipe the rain out of his eyes and off his face, "Is that you know how I feel about Tori!"

"I didn't do it! She started it you know-"

"Shut up man! I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm cold Andre! She said I'm cold three times! You know what that means!"

"Well, she might have started it but you didn't do anything to stop it!"

"What am I going to do?! Turn down a beautiful girl that wants to make out for some unknown reason with me?! Maybe it-"

"Yes!" Andre exclaimed as he cut off Robbie, "Turn her down! You know how I feel about Tori!"

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT CAT!" Robbie exploded, the volume of his voice going a few notches higher than Andre's.

"What?!"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! You know I love Cat like you love Tori! You know I wanted to ask her to prom last year but I didn't have the courage!"

Andre shook his head to say he didn't know. To be completely honest, he would occasionally think that his friend had something for Cat but would always think it was nothing on second thought. "I didn't know!"

"I know you did, I know you do! But you tried to tell yourself otherwise so you could use Cat to get Tori without feeling bad! You didn't expect her trying to make you jealous… with me… did you!?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Awww, come on Andre! You really think Tori wants to be with me?!"

"She went out with you tonight!"

"To be around you Andre…!"

"No! No…" Andre replied, his voice weakening towards the end of his statement as he didn't believe what Robbie was saying. Hanging his head, Andre couldn't come up with anything to say. Letting out an irritated yell, Robbie ran his hands through his drenched hair and started to walk towards his house. Turning around and stopping, Robbie finished what he wanted to say before walking into his house and leaving Andre out in the rain.

"They both want you Andre…not me! Oh no, woo is me…what am I going to do because two amazing girls adore me! It must be really tough Andre… really tough! I told you this was stupid…I told you that someone was going to get hurt! I was right…but you don't care if someone gets hurt…as long as you get what you want, right?!"

Andre shook his head and fought against the tears that wanted to pour down his face. Not that it would matter; the rain was coming down so badly that Robbie wouldn't be able to tell anyways. Regardless, Andre fought against the lump in his throat as he scowled at Robbie and refused to answer.

"Right?!" Robbie repeated. Realizing that Andre wasn't going to reply, Robbie dropped his head and mumbled, "Forget it…" before turning his back on his friend and walking away.

**ROSES**

**Tori Vega: **What did I do? Why do I feel more confused now that I have ever felt in my life…?!

**Mood: **OVERWHELMED


	9. Heart broken?

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first time writing in over six months! First, I would like to apologize…I have been out of the country for a good portion of the last half a year…due to being in the military. I would also like to say that I can't promise anything about this story…only that I will try to make updates more frequent than the drought faithful readers of this story have experienced…however, how much more frequently…I can't honestly say, sorry. **

**Ummm…I'm sorry I know I said in the last chapter that I would give shout outs to the last two chapters in this introduction…but I'm not going to. I feel kind of out of sync with this story…I just got done with a read through of it as well …hoping to kind of submerge myself back in…I hope this chapter isn't pathetic.**

**Like I said, this is my first time writing in six months…hopefully the rust shakes off as I start to dive into this chapter and I don't let you guys down.**

**Ohh one more thing…I haven't watched any Victorious…any…in 6 months…so mum…sorry if they seem OOC…i was pretty good at writing them in character of the first 4 or so episodes of the series. I'm sure you all see the irony in that. So…if the characters have taken some drastic turns in character development or something…you know what I'm trying to say.**

**To all of you…thank you…Trim59.**

Roses

Chapter 9

Heart broken?

Fighting back her nervousness, Cat approached Tori with haste, trying to stop her before she started the short walk from her locker to Sychowitz's classroom. "Tori! Hey, we got to talk!"

Immediately, Tori snapped her head towards the familiar voice. As soon as she verified who it was, Tori hurried to grab her books and school supplies and quickly closed her locker. Without looking back, Tori began heading down the hall. Cat kept a safe distance of a few feet as she walked stride for stride beside her friend.

"For real Tori…can we please just-"

Cat didn't finish her question as Tori stopped and faced her. Shutting her eyes are hard as she could, Tori massaged her temple with her free hand for a few seconds. When she finally had gained control over the variety of emotions that bubbled up just from being in Cat's presence, Tori tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Look I…I just…don't want to talk right now, okay?"

"But-"

Tori cut Cat off by giving the coffee she had gotten from the convenience store on her way to school a small raise, only enough to emphasis her point and not enough to lose control of the books her arms had pinned against her midsection. "Maybe after I actually wake up a little bit Cat."

"But-" Cat gave up and let out a displeased grunt as Tori began walking again. In silence, Cat followed Tori the rest of the way to their first class. It would be much easier to talk out in the hall than it would be in first period, which Robby and Andre both shared with Tori and herself. Regardless, Cat gave up on that as she tried to think of new ways to start off the conversation she needed to have with one of her closest friends.

**ROSES**

The entirety of the class, even Mr. Sychowitz, could feel the tension in the air. Cat was not sitting by Andre like she had been the previous school day and was back at her seat on the left half of the classroom. This was due partially to the fact Andre had entered the classroom about 30 seconds after their teacher. The possibility that Mr. Sychowitz may have taken this gesture as being disrespectful, disobedient, or just plain rude fell to the wayside as the entire class noticed how worse for wear Andre looked as he plopped down in a chair in the furthest row from the small stage, away from the rest of the class. His eyes were bloodshot, his features seemed strained, and even though the darkness of his complexion hid the bags under his eyes better than other classmates they could still tell that he had gotten little to no sleep the previous night.

Robby wasn't sitting where he normally did either. In fact, Robby had taken the end chair from the row he normally sat in and scooted it about 10 feet away from the closest chair and sat down, obviously not wanting to talk to people. He didn't even have Rex with him, although it was obvious by his behavior that for some reason he didn't really want to deal with people today, let alone have to give life to his wooden friend that was the more extroverted of the two of them.

Tori was sitting where she normally did, but she maintained 100% focus on sipping her cappuccino ever few seconds and looking down at her feet.

If all these signs weren't enough for the everyone in the classroom, the fact that the four friends eye continually darted to each other, but refused to make eye contact should have been. Andre was the only of the four that could tell they were all feeling awkward, and secretly staring at one another…given his position in the back that allowed for a good vantage point. Waiting for one of them to look his way, Andre focused on Robby as he saw his head start to turn. Less than half a second after Robby looked and Andre, and saw him staring back, Robby snapped his head back towards the front of the classroom.

Andre sunk his head down, rubbing his eyes with his right hand to try to help him fight his irritation and tiredness. This was going to be a long day.

**ROSES**

He couldn't take it anymore, class was almost over and he continued to see the moral and mood of his three friends continue to fall just by body language. Andre thought to himself, and hoped, that maybe Robbie was right: Tori was only trying to be around him and thats why she tagged along with Robbie to the movies. It made him feel horrible about how he used Cat and how it must have made Tori feel if that was the case. However, it did provide a little hope at the same time. Plus, it explained why she seemed like every second in class around Cat, Robbie, and himself was dragging her into deeper level of depression as her shoulders slouched more and more and her head continued to hang. The reason why Robbie was so upset was obvious since the previous night…and he just figured Cat was upset as well because she could sense how distraught her two friends were.

He literally couldn't take it anymore. Out of nowhere, Andre stood up from his seat.

"Robbie,"

The sudden outburst immediately silenced Mr. Sychowitz on the stage as him and the rest of the students in the class turned their bodies to stare at Andre. Robbie didn't say a word but actually maintained eye contact with him as if to say "speak".

"I didn't…I don't want to hu-"

The class remained quiet as Andre stumbled in his mind to find the right words. This was the reason he didn't sleep the previous night. He had thought of a 1000 different plans and potential solutions to this mess he got three of his best friends and himself entangled in. However, not one of his plans seemed like a decent option now. Out of nowhere, the most obvious and direct plan snapped into his brain. Acting on impulse and not allowing himself to think it through, so he wouldn't lose the courage, and he wouldn't think of the possible negative outcomes of his approach, Andre locked eyes with Tori.

"Tori," Andre's voice came out more of a whisper than his previous outbursts.

Almost immediately, Tori hesitantly replied, "What?" as she feared what might come out of his mouth.

"I se- …I…"

Out of nervousness, Andre broke eye contact with her and instinctively placed them back on his previous pillar for support on the whole Tori matter, Robbie. Robbie knew exactly what was going through Andre's mind, and he knew what he was going to say next.

"I sent you the roses!"

Audible gasps could be heard from the class as everyone started snapping their head around to read one another's reactions. Jade, loving this, focused her attention on Cat to see how she responded to her new "boyfriend" giving Tori a bouquet of roses with a note confessing his love only days before. Unsatisfied, Jade returned her attention to the main action as Cat's face was unreadable, showing no clear signs of hurt or betrayal.

Standing up from her seat to face Andre, Tori almost choked trying to swallow as her throat was all of a sudden parched. "You…you sent the roses Andre?"

Staring at the ground, Andre nodded his head. "Yeah…"

"Then…then…" Tori started, her voice faltering and cracking as her emotions were starting to come through in her words. Holding false hope that she might actually be so overjoyed she was about to cry, and general concern as well, Andre managed to look up at her.

"Everything that you said in…that letter," Tori swallowed back hard again as she fought the stinging at the corner of her eyes. "And last night…and…" Giving up on trying to complete her sentence, Tori briefly looked over at Cat before returning her eyes to Andre. Slowly, Tori wrapped her hands around her lower midsection, giving herself a make shift hug of sorts, as she stared at Andre, almost pleading with her eyes.

"Andre…how could y-" Tori's word got caught off by the first booming sob that emitted from her throat, as the tears she was fighting against began running down both of her cheeks. Andre immediately felt like punching himself in face, as he began to fight back his own tears as he saw the pain he caused to the girl he was in love with. Slowly, Andre took a small step forward as he tried to explain.

"Tori, " Andre said with sadness evident in his voice as he tried to organize his words. "I…I meant everything…I do…I-"

"No you don't!" Tori exclaimed, "Not after…last night…if you did you wouldn't ha-"

Once again, Tori gave up trying to speak as her mascara started to run down her face along with her tears. The rest of the audience was still engrossed, but there was now some mumbling in the background as curiosities were piqued by Tori's "last night" statement. Before Andre could reply, Tori began running for the door. Andre barely had time to turn his body to allow her to pass, knowing fully well that trying to stop her would only make it worse. Silence filled the classroom once again once the sound of the door being swung opening and then slamming shut again dissipated.

Remaining in the center row that separated the classroom, Andre turned from side to side rubbing his hands through his hair. After what was close to ten seconds of the class watching Andre in silence, the young man was brought back out of his thoughts as he noticed motion. Looking in her general direction, along with the rest of the people in the room, Andre felt another stab of guilt as he realized Cat was now standing looking directly at him. Her expression was readable, she was clearly extremely upset and wouldn't even look at Andre. Without a word, Cat ran out of the classroom in a similar manner.

All that Andre could manage was, "Uhhhh!" as he squatted down by bending his knees, covering his face with his hands as he heard the door swing open and then slam shut for a second time. Slowly returning to his fully standing position, Andre dropped his hands as he let his eyes look over everyone in the room. He finished by staring up at Mr. Sychowitz in the front of the room, doing his best to apologize with the look on his face. Not realizing until his friend was almost on top of him, Andre returned his eyes to in front of and looked at Robbie, who was now only a few feet away from him.

"What were you trying to say originally?" Robby spat out. "Something about not trying to hurt anyone…or not wanting to hurt anyone?"

Andre hung his head as he knew the irony of the statement he tried to say to Robbie before he blurted out the truth for the whole class to hear. Slowly, he nodded as he looked back up to his friend.

Biting his lip, and obviously holding back the less school appropriate things he wanted to say, Robbie stood there shaking his head in disgust for a few second. Finally, he stated, "Great job on that one."

Andre let his head hang as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He wasn't at all surprised when he heard Robbie's footsteps head away from him and heard the door swing open and slam shut one final time.

After what felt like an eternity of Andre standing in the middle of the classroom with his eyes shut afraid to look at the people surrounding him, but was realistically only a few seconds, Andre managed to look back up at Mr. Sychowitz.

"I'm really sorry…" Andre trailed off and waited for a reply from the teacher but none came. Trying to make some sort of amends, Andre continued. "Do you want me to go try to get them?"

The teacher rolled his eyes at his teenage student. "Honestly…Andre…do you think you would actually be able to get any of them to come back this time?"

With defeat on his face, Andre shook his head.

"Besides," Mr. Sychowitz said, "Class is-"

The elder of the two males was cut off by a loud bell sound emitting from the PA system.

"About to end."

**ROSES**

**Tori Vega: **How about this for a mood… angry, nauseous, betrayed, confused, and sad…and heartbroken?

**Mood: **none


	10. Tricky Girl

**A/N: Yeah…I just did it…that's right…another update. Once again…in case you didn't catch it at the beginning of last chapter and you are like "how can he upload the first 8 chapters…not update for over 6 months…and then update two more chapters in a 48 hour period" …I am in the military. You should try it…no don't…you'll never be able to update your fanfiction lol.**

**Okay so umm…yeah…yup…that's about it…umm…shout outs? …Yeah…let's:**

**Spottedwind19: Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you didn't think the last chapter sucked. I was nervous…it was the first time I have written…besides letters to family which was my only way to maintain communication…in over six months so thanks. Unfortunately, since I wasn't writing but still thinking for 6 months I have a ton of ideas…for this story…and for new ones…but…if i happen to hit a writers block for some retarded reason I will definitely shoot you a PM. Thanks for the offer.**

**Summer721: Thank you for your kind words…reviewers like you are what makes it especially fun to write the story. I love hearing what you guys liked about the chapters, your feelings, particular things you really enjoyed…hell, even constructive criticism if I 'fall off' on a particular chapter. Thank you…and here's another chapter.**

**Gracie407: Thank you darlin…and yes…mwhahahaha …I am back. Here you go…another chapter with LOTS more drama…i hope you continue to read and review. Thank you.**

**xXxPaperFlowersxXx: I won't lie, your review kind of confused me. I wasn't sure if you meant…it was such an "amazing" story that you actually got attached to the characters and got upset…OR…that you were upset you hadn't found this "amazing" story until now lol. Regardless, you called the story amazing so thank you for the compliment…and keep the R&R coming lol. Thanks.**

**Raindropdreamer: I totally agree with you and I REALLY TOOK WHAT YOU SAID TO HEART…for two reasons.**

**1) A lot of fanfiction has a lot of workup…great story development…and so on…but at the end its just so unrealistic…like a epiphany happens…or one the characters says I love you and thats it…TADA…all the drama or main plot points that were affecting the characters and making the story fade away…and they start kissing and live happily ever after with unicorns…and like you said…cinnamon rainbows everywhere. I think its cause a lot of writers are in their early teenage years or younger…no disrespect…but I myself am MALE…and as of a few months ago NO LONGER A TEENAGER. In other words…an endangered species on …but I realize that romance isn't that perfect…so while…yes I write fanfiction because I want it to be…I still want to make it realistic….so thank you for noticing **

**2) I'm a dude…a lot of times i'm like crap…75% of is females…I'm really thinking that character conversation, reaction, and development this chapter is good…but maybe I got it REALLY WRONG…and any girl reading this is going to be like …YEAH A GUY WROTE THIS…what girl in their right mind would act like this? …so thanks…it means a lot that i can actually write females up to your standard as well…or make them act how you would…being a girl =P…I hope you continue to read and review thank you.**

**Multi-shipper Girl: Thank you! Like I said above…i do believe in romance…I think all of us on this site do…why else would we be on it lol. However, I do try to make it realistic…sometimes the way a story goes …just like life there may have to be CHAPTERS upon CHAPTERS of misunderstandings…and drama…and pain…and heartbreak, etc. for it to finally get to the one chapter where it's all AWWS and OOHS and the slow clap begins as they make out and the readers mind fades to black lol. Thank you for thinking i got the the characters…in character…that was a big concern…and I STILL HAVEN'T WATCHED any Victorious since I got back in the country…so I hope I do a good job this chapter as well. Can't wait to hear your comments and reviews on this chapter…thanks and enjoy.**

**Wstrnplsr105: I'm sorry…I feel bad for Andre too lol. But don't worry…everything is going to work out just fine…i promise. A little happiness gets restored to him…but your still going to have to wait a few more chapters for what I KNOW you really want lol. Thanks for reviewing…please continue to do so!**

Roses

Chapter 10

Tricky Girl

Without a single light on in the house, Andre surfed on the computer. Symbolically, the rain was almost as bad as the previous night and the sounds of it smashing against the roof and the pitch black house, save for the computer screen, helped to further Andre's sudden depression. Reading Tori's status post over and over again, the "heart broken?" statement gave him hope…and he hoped to mend her heart the best way he could as soon as possible. He just didn't know how. Should he message her, call her, or just run over to her house and hope she didn't call the cops or just punch him in the face. Regardless, he realized he had been staring at her profile picture for over a minute, almost begging the picture of Tori to somehow forgive him.

As soon as Andre heard the sound from his phone, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled his cell out. Shaking his head as he realized it was a text message from Cat, Andre read the message.

_Dre…please come over my house…asap_

**ROSES**

Andre would have taken forever walking from his car to Cat's front door, but the steady downpour had him walking with haste regardless of how bad he wanted to take his time. Knocking a few times, Andre leaned against the house a few feet away from the door to shelter himself from some of the rain. Quicker than he expected, Cat opened the door.

Cat motioned for him to come in without saying a word.

Trying to focus on something that didn't make him nervous, Andre became consumed by trying to unlace his shoes…which now seemed to be knotted up for some reason. Cat shook her head.

"Don't worry about it."

Andre actually had the courage to look up when he noticed there was a small amount of laughter after Cat's statement. Surprised, the young man noticed there was a small smile on her face as she stared back at him.

"Come on," Cat continued and angled her head to tell Andre to follow. Still nervous, Andre did what he was asked. Closing the glass door behind him, Andre stepped out with Cat onto her enclosed porch. Andre watched Cat as she went up against one of the many screen windows that would keep the bugs out during warm summer nights, and scrunched her nose up as some of the moisture still made it through and landed on her face.

"I love the rain…" Cat giggled.

Andre nodded but didn't say a word. Finally, Cat turned around to look at Andre. Neither said a thing as an awkward silence passed between them. Frustrating to the young man, who could usually get a really good read on his friends, Andre could tell that Cat was obviously upset…but beyond that basic emotion he couldn't really tell what was going through her mind. "Hey…I'll be back in a few minutes."

Cat's statement came out almost as a question as she stared at Andre. Glad the silence was over, Andre nodded to say he understood.

Waiting until once Cat went back into the house, Andre sat down in one of the four chairs on the patio. He still hadn't slept since the night before last, but that was not the reason he was now rubbing his temple and the bags under his eyes. Letting out a huge sigh, Andre waited in anticipation for Cat to return.

**ROSES**

It had to have been about five minutes. Just as the wait was getting unbearable, Andre was brought out of deep thought by the sound of Cat coming through the sliding door and closing it behind her. Looking up, Andre grew concerned as he noticed her eyes and facial expression looked as if she had just been crying.

"Hey are y-" Both of them jumped as a loud boom of thunder rung out nearby. Returning to his question, Andre said, "Are you alright?" as Cat pulled up a chair beside him and sat down.

"Yeah," Cat replied simply, sniffling her nose as she wiped a corner of one of her eyes.

Andre let out a sigh, not replying with words as he looked at her in disbelief.

"For real Andre!" Cat exclaimed with a giggle following soon afterwards.

"I'm…I'm…" Andre fumbled over his words. Hanging his head, Andre managed to finish the statement. "Sorry for today…"

"Me too…you…didn't do that right at all."

Andre looked back up at Cat with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Come on dummy," Cat reached forward and playfully smacked Andre on the leg, "If you were going to let everyone know…even Tori…you should have just wrote your name down. After everything that happened…it was…kind of dumb."

"Yeah," Andre mumbled under his breath. At the present moment he was relieved that Cat didn't want to kill him for playing games and using her. He was happy that she seemed alright. He hoped that she actually understood. However, her statement only made him feel horrible once again for what he did to Tori.

"Not that it was hard to tell…" Cat said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah," Andre replied half heartedly, still running over a hundred things in his mind. All of a sudden, he snapped his head to look directly at Cat. "You knew?"

Cat giggled loudly as she wrapped her arms around her body in the chair. Pulling her legs in the seat with her, Cat nodded her head. "Now you kind of understand why I didn't try to kill you?"

Andre let out a laugh, replying, "Yeah," even though he shook his head in amazement. He had no idea anyone knew except Robbie. Cat was a very, very tricky girl.

"But then," Andre shook his head fiercely. "Why would…unless you were…I…." Andre hung his head in defeat as many questions wanting to be asked all at once made forming a single question nearly impossible.

Cat laughing out loud didn't help as Andre tried to ask her why she did it, or rephrase the reason he assumed she did it as a question for her to agree with. In an instant, he felt like he was living in a suspense movie, and the biggest twist of all was just realized by him as he thought back on earlier scenes. The way she invited Robbie to the movies. Even though he wouldn't want to go, especially not with them since he adored Cat. What if Cat knew how Robbie felt? More memories came flooding back to him. The way she insisted at the movies that Andre call Robbie again. The look on her face when Tori said "double date". Her demeanor during the awkward movie make out session, and how upon hindsight it did seem similar towards Tori in the same manner as his own towards Robbie.

"Oh my God!" Andre exclaimed, staring at Cat with bulging eyes. "You…you….oh my god…"

Cat's giggles grew even louder as she tried to help Andre with what he was trying to say. "I dated you…so that maybe it would sink in Robbie's dense skull…and he would realize and admit how he felt towards me?" Cat playfully tried to put an innocent look on her face but failed miserably. "Kind of similar…to how you dated me to make Tori feel jealous?"

Andre's jew fell open even more as he stared back at Cat, the trickiest girl of them all.

"Because let me tell you Andre…all those things you said about ME," Cat said, emphasizing certain words for sarcastic purposes, "during the romance scene…they were really romantic…how could a girl not fall for you?" For further effect, Cat playfully winked at Andre.

Andre let out a low, booming, "Ohhhh…" as he let his head fall between his knees and covered it with his hands.

"But Andre," Andre looked back up at Cat quickly due to her serious and somewhat somber tone. Continuing with a frown on her face, Cat said, "We messed up…both of us…and now…" Cat shot her eyes over towards the nearest window and the storm outside as he voice wavered slightly. "The two people that we want to do anything but hurt…"

Even though Cat trailed off at the end of her statement, the pianist knew what she meant. Andre nodded his head, fighting back the sudden urge to break down or scream. However, having a stronger resolve as he realized they now had each other to help fix the situation, Andre placed his hand of Cat's leg to gain her attention. Cat did look back from the window, and her glossy eyes did not go unnoticed by Robby.

"But hey…we can…" Andre said softly, "We can fix this."

Cat nodded her head as she gave Andre a genuine, but forced smile. Just then, probably due to the fact she was about to cry for a moment, Andre remembered earlier.

"Were you…crying before you came out here."

Cat nodded, her face growing serious all of a sudden as she remembered what she had momentarily forgot. "Yeah…I was acting…you know us Hollywood Arts girls and how good we are at fake crying!"

Andre tilted his head to the side as he looked at Cat. All of a sudden, she was acting very weird. "Why were-"

_DING DONG…DING DONG…_

Both of the teenagers jumped as Cat's doorbell rung.

Looking extremely scared and nervous, Cat's eyes darted around for a second before finally landing back on Andre. Talking even quicker than she normally did, Cat stated, "Because I called Robbie…and pretended I was crying….and told him that I really needed him to come over here."

Every muscle in Andre's body froze as his mouth dropped open and he didn't say a thing. Deep down, he knew that if someone was to record his facial expression and put it on Youtube it would give the "OMG Cat" a run for its money. Regardless, he couldn't respond in any other matter as both of them heard the doorbell ring a few more times.

Cat was the trickiest girl of all time, and Andre had just fell into a trap.

**ROSES**

Andre and Cat took turns explaining everything to Robbie. As the two of them paced back and forth on the patin, Robbie leaned back in his chair. He was obviously listening closely to what they were saying, but his face had an unreadable expression on it for the duration of the lecture. As if it wasn't already hard enough to get Robbie in the house…after seeing Cat AND Robbie answer the door. However, the two teens managed to get him into the house before he tried to escape. Now though, they had finished their story and both stood there nervously as they waited for Robbie to say something, or anything at all. They had done their best to explain that while things were really messed up, and Tori and Robbie both ended up getting hurt by them, their hearts were initially in the right place. Cat hoped that maybe the reason he was so quiet was that she had openly admitted only moments before that she felt the same way about Robbie as he did about her. Although she didn't directly say the word love…it could be assumed.

Finally, and in perfect unison with another loud crack of thunder, Robbie stood up and took a few steps forward as he finally raised his eyes to look at Cat and Andre.

"So what your saying is…" Robbie paused as he fought back against his emotions. Regardless, his lower lip shook and his voice trembled as he continued with, "You know what…forget it…" Starting to walk past them, Robbie didn't get far as Cat grabbed his closest arm.

"Robbie!" Cat exclaimed, hurt clearly on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving…obviously!" Robbie said as he shook his arm free from Cat's grasp.

"Wait!" Cat exclaimed in an unsure voice, pain and anger fighting for control of her words. Lowering herself down an octave, Cat whispered, "Why…please don't-"

"No…you're just as bad as him," Robbie said as his emotions were getting the better of him and his voice cracked as the corner of his eyes began to tear up. "You're just as bad as Andre…you didn't care if I got hurt…you didn't care if Tori got hurt…as long as you got what you wanted…me."

Andre couldn't help but stare, as if it was a horrible accident and he was in a car passing by. He didn't want to see this at all, and while he could hope for the best, he knew that things were only getting worse. Biting his tongue, Andre fought back his own feelings of guilt as he watched the friend he had hurt so deeply start to break down emotionally.

Robbie let a laugh riddled with sadness fall out of his lips as he threw his hands to his side. "I should be ecstatic…i should really be honored…but I'm not…"

Cat took this last statement to heart as "real" tears began to run down her face this time. With so few words Robbie had said so much. He no longer wanted her affection. He no longer wanted for him to be in her good graces. He no longer wanted to love her and he no longer wanted her to love him. If Cat wasn't in such an emotional state herself she may have been able to rationalize his hurtful statement as just anger…he really didn't mean that. However, she was as big of a wreck as he was, and his statement immediately worsened her emotional state.

"I get it…I really do!" Cat exclaimed, "This is just your way of running away again! Let's pretend to be angry so I can get out of this uncomfortable situation!" Cat shook her head fiercely and wiped tears from both her cheeks before she kept up with her synopsis. "Just like you tried to act like I didn't want you to take me to the school dance last year…just like…you know what…forget it!"

Robbie swallowed back hard, immediately feeling his heart start to hurt at the emotional turmoil he was causing the girl he felt so strongly for. However, foolish pride and his own anger refused to allow him to feel the regret for more than an instant. "Yeah…forget it!" Robbie tried to shout, but it came out barely above a whisper. Without a word, Robbie reached the sliding glass door, opened it, and passed through it as he headed towards the main exit of the house.

"Wait!" Cat screamed, only in sadness and not in anger.

**ROSES**

Robbie had managed not to trip down the slippery steps as he ran out of Cat's house into the downpour. Fumbling with his keys, Robbie unlocked his door to his car and hopped in. Trying to put his keys in the ignition as quickly as possible, they missed their target a few times as Robbie cursed under his breath. Finally, after trying to just shove them into the ignition with as much force as possible, he dropped his keys to the floor below them.

"SHIT!" Robbie screamed, tears still running down his face as he bent down to grab his keys. When he sat back up in his seat, he let out another huge emotion filled grunt as he saw Cat in front of his car with both of her hands on the hood. Slamming his fist into the middle of the steering wheel, Robbie made his car let out a short, shrill honk. Cat refused to budge, even after Robbie honked the horn two more times. Opening his door and slamming it, Robbie exclaimed, "What Cat? What?" as the tears running down his face were now masked by the rain.

"Why did you tell Andre that he should go out with me?" Cat exclaimed as she kept one hand on her car and moved around the side of Robbie's vehicle.

"What?" Robbie cried, every second of this conversation becoming more painful and unbearable.

"Why Robbie? If you feel the way you do about me…why would you want him to date me?" Cat screamed, although Robbie could tell hurt was behind the volume of her words more so than anger. Now directly in between Robbie and his car, Cat stood silently waiting for him to answer as the tears and rain had her makeup running down her face.

"Because…!" Robbie blurted out, offering no further explanation.

With her bottom lip quivering and audible sobs now escaping her mouth, Cat threw her hands to her sides in frustration.

"Because…" Robbie repeated, his voice a little quieter this time. "He's…somebody that you deserve!"

In the blink of an eye, the open palm of Cat's right hand made solid contact with Robbie's cheek. Caught completely off guard, Robbie took half a step back and clutched the side of his face where the painful slap had landed. Turning his head back to face Cat, Robbie dropped both of his hands to his side as he stood there quietly with sobs now riddling through his whole body.

"Don't you get it!" Cat screamed, "That's why I want you."

This time Robbie caught Cat completely off guard, as before she knew it she was pinned against the driver side of Robbie's car. Instinctively, Cat's eyes fluttered shut as she placed one hand on Robbie's chest and the other on his neck as she feverishly tried to return his kisses. They continued like this, kissing each other with more passion than they knew they possessed in their body, as Robbie had both his hand placed on his car he had Cat's back against. When they finally had to stop momentarily for breathing purposes, Cat leaned her forehead against Robbie's.

"I love you" Cat whispered.

A huge smile swept over Robbie's face as he replied, "I love you too."

Cat initiated another kiss as she pulled against his neck and tilted her head back to allow her taller companion easier access. Robbie accepted graciously, but pulled back slightly after a few seconds.

"I don't…know what to do with my hands."

Cat let a huge giggle escape her lips, helped along by her now ecstatic mood, as she replied, "Do what feels natural," before reinitiating an even deeper kiss than the first one. After a handful of seconds, Robbie had managed to work one hand up to the crevice between her neck and chin and his other hand to a comfortable spot on her upper hip.

"Better," Cat squeaked out, clearly out of breathe, in between kisses.

Andre leaned against the railing on the front porch, taking his eyes off two of his best friends as he looked up momentarily. Unlike earlier, he was now thoroughly enjoying the rain as he returned his gaze to his two friends. They were in their own little world, completely unaware he was even there…and that was fine by him. Waiting until they had separated slightly to catch their breath again, Andre yelled down from his position on the porch to the new couple.

"Hey Cat,"

Cat and Robbie both looked up to the porch at Andre.

"Yeah?" Cat questioned.

"I'm breaking up with you," Andre yelled down, laughing a little bit after his statement with a huge smile of his own on his face.

Cat giggled, along with Robbie, before saying back, "Okay!"

"Uhhh!" Andre exclaimed, playfully holding his chest like she had just hurt him deeply. The charade only lasted a few seconds before all three of the teenagers bursted out laughing. After the laughing had subsided, Robbie looked up to Andre.

"Hey Andre…I'm really-"

"Nope," Andre said cutting Robbie, "I'm sorry….you're my best friend man."

"You're my best friend too…" Robbie replied, "I just want to say…like really…just…" Robbie paused for a moment while he tried to come up with the right words. "I just want to say…like the way I acted…I really-"

"Just kiss her!" Andre yelled down in a playful tone.

Not needing any further urging, Cat turned her face back around to lock lips with Robbie as the young man obeyed his friend. Andre let out another short laugh and looked back up at the sky as within seconds his two friends were in their own little world once again.

Things were still messed up. He had still hurt the girl he loved. He was still far away from his own happy ending…or beginning, depending on how one saw it. However, it was hard not to feel happy for his friends. Pulling out his cellphone, Andre went to his contact list and started to scroll down. Once "Tori" was highlighted, he wiped some of the moisture of his phone's display with the sleeve of his shirt, pressed the send button, and raised his phone up to his ear.


	11. What the hell is wrong with you?

**A/N: Sorry no time for shout outs….I just wanted to post this chapter tonight real quick before I go to work tomorrow. I PROMISE i will shout out reviews next chapter….scouts honor. **

**Just to let you know…here comes another drought. NO…don't panic…not another 6 months…but probably until next weekend at the earliest…the weekend following that more probably. **

**Regardless, I am back in the country now for the foreseeable future…so…this story will continue and conclude in a rather timely fashion if everything goes according to plan.**

**One last thing…an indirect shout out. **

**Yes…I admit I am of the male sex last chapter in the A/N. Thank you to all of you who complimented me on the fact that even though I'm a guy I have managed to make this story romantic.**

**I try lol….anyways…here's another chapter to hold you over…I hope you like it.**

**Please read, and review…and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks. Trim59**

Roses

Chapter 11

What the hell is wrong with you?

"Tori…I mean it…I love you." Andre whispered, his bottom lip shaking as every attempt the young man made at her front door to gain entrance into her house or her heart was refused.

"I would have believed that Andre…before you and Cat…but I can-"

"But you were the biggest reason I went out with her!" Andre exclaimed, pleading with Tori with his eyes. "How am I supposed to feel when the girl i'm in LOVE with tells me…hey…date me best friend."

Tori let her head hang a little bit, realizing that her own stupidity may have been a larger cause for Andre's actions that she would admit to herself. Looking up at Andre and realizing his entire body was soaking wet, along with his clothes, Tori felt bad as she watched Andre put up his hand to block the rain from his eyes. Furthermore, Tori had a legitimate fear for Andre's health when she noticed his hands were shaking and the way he shivered in the cold.

"Please…just come in…before you catch pneumonia…"

"No…" Andre said, shaking his head.

Her hospitality getting thrown back in her face caught Tori off guard. "Fine," Tori said with some agitation, "Be stub-"

"I'm not coming in," Andre blurted out, cutting Tori off. "Not until you actually want me to…not just because your afraid I'm going to get sick."

Quiet fell between the two teenagers as the sadness on both of their faces grew by the second. Shaking his head, Andre said one thing before turning around and starting towards his car on the side of the road. "It's too late…if you actually loved me too…I ruined it."

"Wait Andre…" Tori said as she followed closely behind Andre, her voice giving out as the sadness she had been trying to overpower with anger finally won out and she started to cry. "Please!" Tori exclaimed, finally getting Andre to stop right when he was reaching his driver side door.

"I'm sorry!" Tori sobbed, "This is my fault! I'm blaming you because I'm mad at myself. I'm the one that told you to date Cat…I made out with Robbie…just because I was jealous that you were with Cat!"

Andre fought back against his own emotions as he listened to what Tori was saying.

"I've just…I've always thought you were perfect. Too perfect!" Tori exclaimed, having to be as loud as possible for her cracking and sob riddled voice to be heard over the rain. "Deep down I thought you were too good for me…I held you too such a high standard…I'm the one with imperfections…I kissed Cat's boyfriend…I kissed Robbie…I don't know why I could even try to hold the fact that you kissed Cat over your head…while you two were going out... because I told you to!" Finally finishing what she wanted to say, Tori wrapped her arms around herself as she broke down into deeper sobs.

Before Tori knew it, Andre had covered the ground between his position next to his door and met her at where she was standing a few feet behind his trunk. Wrapping his arms around Tori as tightly as he could, Andre could feel Tori's body loosen up and melt into his as she continued sobbing. She still felt horrible, but before she knew it a warmth and sense of well being overflowed her senses as she felt Andre's muscular body hold her so tightly it was if he was trying to save her from the entire world. Nestling her head between Andre's chin and his forehead, Tori repeated over and over again the same thing. "I love you."

Moving his torso a few inches away from Tori while he kept her in the embrace, Andre waited for Tori to look up and meet eyes with him. Once she did, Andre replied with the same three words. "I love you." Tori let more tears, although these ones were caused by a different emotion, run down her face as she rested her forehead against Andre's and brought her left hand up to her neck. Her entire body was now shaking, but it wasn't because of the rain or the frigid temperature of the night time. Moving back a few inches, Tori felt butterflies as she felt Andre's arms slide down until his hands were gripping her by the sides of her waist firmly. Slowly, they both narrowed the distance between their lips as they both closed their eyes.

With less than an inch separating their lips, both Tori's and Andre's eyes snapped open as they turned their heads towards the sound of a loud horn. Next came the sound of screeching tires as everything seemed to slow down. Snapping their heads back to look at one another, Tori's heart sunk as she saw Andre mouth the words, "I'm sorry." In a flash, Andre used his hands on her hips to push her away with as much force as he could. Actually going into the air about half a foot, Tori landed in a sitting position in the grass next to the sidewalk on the side of the road as she watched in horror. The car continued to approach, now almost completely sideways as the driver trying to jerk the wheel away from them only made the situation worse.

Tori watched as the side of the car pinned Andre against his own car. She watched as Andre's upper body and arms flailed from the momentum of the car slamming into him, making him look like nothing more than a crash dummy. Tori watched as the car bounced off Andre's, and spun and came to a stop in the middle of the road. Tori heard everything…all at once. The sound of the tires, the sound of the collision, the scream of pain that shot out of Andre's lips, the sound of everything smashing and breaking: Andre's car, the other car, and Andre's body. Tori closed her eyes for a split second as everything had overwhelmed her senses. As soon as she reopened her eyes, Tori's entire body began to shake due to what she saw.

Bits of debris and metal laid scattered around Andre's body. The sight of Andre's car was horrible as the trunk had been smashed in far enough that it was almost into the back seat and not existent. There were even a few pieces of random debris that landed near or directly next to Tori. However, the worst thing she saw…by far…was Andre. Laying there motionless, his body collapsed on top of one arm as his other arm was wrapped loosely around his torso from the way he fell, tears streamed down Tori's face as she saw Andre's eyes still open…and gazing off in her general direction.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed louder than she had ever in her entire life, sprinting over to Andre. Lifting his body up, Tori rested Andre's upper body on top of her knees which were on the ground. Not sure what to do first Tori placed her hand on his face to see if he was responsive. Next, she tried to examine his whole body. Finally, she did what she had secretly feared the most…placed her hand firmly against his neck to try to get a pulse. Not breathing, Tori threw her head down against Andre's chest refusing to believe it. After a few seconds, Tori turned her head so instead of having an ear against his chest she merely had her face buried against his torso as his body muffled her crying. Again, she screamed, "NOOOO!" as she wrapped her arms as tightly around Andre's body as she could.

There was no pulse. Andre was dead.

This had to be a dream. No…more like a nightmare.

Andre was dead.

**ROSES**

It had to have been almost twenty minutes since they said anything, the newly formed couple enjoying cuddling on the living room couch as they intertwined and played with one another's fingers. For once, Cat was glad that his parents often worked late and there was always a couple nights a week where she didn't see them once she got home from school. Blushing internally, Cat mused about how the fact she always had the house completely to herself a couple nights a week could really come in handy.

Robbie noticed that for the first time in a while, Cat had her eyes looking up at him as she rested her head on his chest. Looking down, Robbie smiled back at Cat as he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey,"

"Hey," Cat replied in an innocent tone as she giggled and scooted herself up on the couch. Once she had readjusted her body, and was now sitting beside Robbie instead of laying on him, she started conversation. "Hey…Andre barely said goodbye…he left in a hurry."

"Yeah," Robbie said with a chuckle afterwards. Playfully rolling his eyes, Robbie continued, "Where do you think he went?"

"Home…hopefully…" Cat replied, looking out the window. The rain had finally slowed down, but there was still a slow drizzle that could be heard against the roof and added to the mood of the dimly lit living room. "Did you see how tired he was?"

"Yeah, I don't think he slept last night…after our fight and all." Robbie said with a slight frown on his face. The short lived fight between his best friend and himself had been squashed, but Robbie still felt bad for the way he had screamed at Andre the previous night. "But don't worry…I bet he went home to sleep. Maybe give his mind some time to rest and think of the best possible way to fix everything with Tori."

Cat nodded, showing some worry on her face for their close friend. "I hope so…we should have gave him a ride…he shouldn't have been driving in this weather with how tired he is."

Feeling bold, Robbie tried to smoothly lace a fluff name he had wanted to call Cat for a long time in their casual conversation. "I don't think anyone should drive in this weather baby. But…it's only like a 5 minute drive back to his house…or…like a 10 minute drive to Tori's…"

Cat gave her boyfriend a skeptical look as Robbie held his breath.

"I hope he took the 5 minute drive home and is sleeping right now. I have a feeling Tori might let him have it before she breaks down and starts devouring his face." Cat let out a giggle at her own joke. "He's definitely going to need his rest."

Robbie felt giddy but decided not to show it. He had successfully called Cat "baby" and she didn't even notice or slap him. Not that she would have, they were now dating. That's what couples did, right? Regardless, Rex would have been proud of him. "So…you pretty much think that they are going to turn out like we did?" Robbie asked, wondering about Cat's previous statement.

"Yeah," Cat exclaimed, giving Robbie a look as if to say "duh". "They are so totally in love."

Robbie didn't reply, but only smiled at his girlfriend. Cat's face lit up and she shyly looked away from her boyfriend. Not noticing she was doing it, Cat bit her bottom lip in a seductive manner as she looked back up at Robbie. Sliding closer to him on the couch, Cat wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck. "Just like us…"

Without a word, Robbie nodded before bringing Cat back into another passionate kiss.

**ROSES**

"NOOOOOO!" Tori screamed, instantly confused as she looked around at her surroundings. The first thing her brain processed was Trina, who was standing outside Tori's room in a bathrobe. Snapping her head to her right, Tori read her clock which said 5:47. Still dazed and not completely with it, Tori turned her head back to look at Trina with her mouth slightly agape.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trina exclaimed as she put one hand on her hip. After a few seconds, Trina let out a loud scoff and walked out of sight.

Tori killed two birds with one stone; wiping away the tears from her face as she wiped away the tiredness from her eyes. Before she had finished, she heard the water in the bathroom come on and knew that Trina was about to get her morning shower. Letting out a giggle with some sadness still apparent, Tori swallowed back hard as all the negative emotions faded away and a new sense of hope replaced them. Turning her body to look out of her window from her sitting position in bed, the smile on Tori's face grew even bigger. It was a beautiful sunny day.

It was a nightmare.

Andre wasn't dead.


	12. Screw Words

**A/N: THIS IS IT…the final chapter…mum…I don't really have much to say. One thing though…there is another IMPORTANT authors note at the end of the story…and please read it. Also, thank you to everyone reading this story…and now…on to the shout outs:**

**506thpir- Welcome back hun! You were such a faithful reader…then the unfortunate six month hiatus came and when I started updating again…I didn't hear anything. I feared that you felt scorned and bitter and was like screw that author and his story. I'm sorry I almost gave you a heart attack. The idea for the dream came about randomly. I thought it up…and I thought it would have been so bittersweet…but refused for it to be the ending…a sorry with this much sadness…and angst and all that…deserves to have a happy ending. Regardless, I wanted to include it somehow. Just the fact that they had finally pronounced their love for each other…and were about to show intimacy for the first time…and them BLAM…literally…felt so gut wrenching to me when I thought of it in my head….definitely bittersweet. I'm sorry…I hope I got some lolz out of you at least at the end of the chapter…while you laughed and shook your fist at the computer screen and you let out a giant sigh of relief lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story that introduced us to one another almost 7 months ago. Thank you.**

**HeartBreaking- Like I said to ms 506thpir above…not to ruin your shout out…but I refused to make that the ending…but when I thought it up I just HAD to include it somehow. I tried my best to really pull the vial over all the readers eyes…just so the end of last chapter could give you all that much more relief. I tried my best to do some…idk what to call it…reverse "foreshadowing"…saying at the end of the dream that it "had to be a dream…or a nightmare"…just so readers maybe hoping or thinking it was were like NO…he said that in the story itself…now I "KNOW" that its real (tears) lol. Also…with the little fluff scene between Cat and Robbie…although there is nothing wrong with the occasional fluff scene when characters finally get together…the more important part of the scene…besides getting Cabbie shippers to "AWW" the hell out of it…was to include and to lace in some "false" confirmation that catastrophe had actually struck with the conversation….like maybe we should have gave Andre a ride…i'm sure he's fine…etc. etc. etc. …once again making readers really hate me for most of the chapter lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing….i hope you have enjoyed this story. **

**Spottedwind19- I am sorry if I pissed you off with the trickery. Luckily…I'm glad i opted out of doing what I originally planned on doing. Originally…it was going to be the fluff Cabbie scene…followed by the dream scene…and that was it. The intro to the final chapter was going to be the "OMG" it was all a dream moment. However, fearing that since I wasn't going to be updating for about a week or more…and was going to leave the story on a cliffhanger that I knew most would just assume as a bittersweet heart wrenching ending…I may have got blacklisted by a handful of readers…with their final angry words reviewing my fiction saying something like "IF YOU ARE GOING TO END A STORY LIKE THIS…YOU BETTER MAKE THE GENRE ANGST…NOT ROMANCE/DRAMA ARSEHOLE…I HATE YOU!". Anyways, I hope you don't hate me…and I hope this last chapter makes up for me fooling you last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Gracie407-If you manage to actually read the three huge paragraph/shout outs above yours…you will understand the reasons behind the dream scene. I hope you liked the chapter. SInce I already explained about the reasons behind last chapter…i just want to take this shout out to thank all Victorious fandom readers and you especially. You guys review so MUCH…and its such amazing motivation to really try to do my best cause I know that you guys will appreciate a story that I really tried to make engaging, lace in a subplot or two for depth, and tried to make the plot more intricate than the typical "boy like girls, they fight, they make out, the end". Thank you so much…I hope you review after this chapter and tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. I really appreciate your time….thank you!**

**JTPhoenix19- A while back a girl I used to date said to me…randomly and out of the blue…because we didn't fight much…that I had to be girl in a past life. I asked why…and she went on to explain that I was the first guy she had every dated…that when we did fight…since she was exceptionally adapt at changing the meaning of what I said and referencing things I said that contradicted my actions….I was the first guy that just didn't get upset and refuse to talk or yelled…I would actually do the same thing and "twist" her words to try to defend my own case. Surprisingly, since "sometimes" girls don't like you putting words in their mouths and twisting what they said….lol…our fights didn't get worse because of this…they usually were very short lived and ended in better mutual understanding. Also, she was a closet nerd…like ME lol…and actually introduced me to this site…so I guess I owe her majorly. Regardless…that's neither here nor there…sorry to reminiscence…I guess I'm just saying maybe that story somehow applies to how I'm pretty decent at playing and pulling on peoples emotions with my stories…something somewhat rare for a male writer…at least one that does it as a hobby. Anyways, thank you for the compliment and the review. I hope you enjoy the ending.**

**reallyJavannah- It was great to hear that you were in tears and heartbroken…no offense…and ESPECIALLY that you laughed at the end. I was really trying to tug on emotional strings with last chapter…and hoped that it would be able to have that effect. I'm am still kind of sorry that I made you cry though still…but at least I made you laugh too. Anways, thank you for reading and reviewing the story and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**bballa- Thank you for enjoying the story and the kind words. Like I said previously…we all are kind of hopeless romantics on this site…or at least 99 percent of us…so of course I try to give most of my stories happy ending. Even while a sad ending…like if Andre had actually died…could be a more…"poetically beautiful" ending…and some really good stories I have read end this way (and have me really feeling horrible for the character….ex) I read this one story in middle school for a class…most of the entire story is a teenage girl having flashbacks as she travels across the country to CA with her grandparents to visit her mom that left her dad and moved away years before…and she hasn't seen her. Towards the very end…when they almost make the trip…the grandma gets hospitalized and she ends up making the last 100 or so mile journey herself…to her mothers grave site…SHOCK! Her grandma dies as well…and then she moves back home and lives with her grandfather and dad….although she does find some closure. Sounds like a horrible story…but I really gave it no justice…it was great…and sad…but great) WOW…sorry for the rant…but yeah its fan fiction…i'm not selling this book and trying to get rave reviews by overthinking critics that read into stories and how they apply to other things in life…HAPPY ENDINGS! Sorry for the rant…I do my best to make the story seem believable but still have it work out…thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Boris Yeltsin- Thank you for the kind review and I'm definitely open for story ideas. IN FACT…PLZ READ THE BOTTOM A/N…it has to deal with people who wanted to give me story ideas. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Ready to fly23: I'm sorry I scared the crap out of you but I hope you enjoyed the chapter overall. I'm glad that you have been liking the story more and more as I continue to update. Here is the final chapter and I really hope you enjoy this one the most. Thank you for reading. I hope you let me know what you thought of the whole story overall. Thank you.**

**Child who is cool- Thank you for the compliment. I hope you continue to read…even though this is the last chapter…and review of course lol. I hope you enjoy.**

**Courtney4713-Don't feel bad…I got your message with the rest of your review as the private message. No hard feelings…thank you for reading and reviewing…and I'm sure the mobile version of this site is a pain…actually I know. I tried reading fiction on my phone once…i gave up…it was so small I couldn't read it…and if I zoomed in to where i could…i had to drag my phones view over a few times to read every line…then back over to start the next. It was easy to lose my place…and it was a huge pain so I gave up lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing…regardless if its on your family computer, your personal laptop, or your cell phone lol. Thank you.**

**Two more things I would like to say. First, I don't play favorites with my shout outs if you wonder why some are huge and some are just a sentence or two saying thanks. Usually, the longer the review is the longer my shout out is…not as incentive or as a reward…just because if gives me more stuff to talk about and to respond to…and sometimes I go on tangents and ramble lol sorry. AND…**

**Lastly…I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of "Roses". Thank you for reading. Trim59.**

Roses

Chapter 12

Screw Words

Hoping that he wasn't spotted by any faculty members, Andre sprinted down the hallways towards Mr. Sychowitz's classroom, refusing to be late for the second day in a row. His entire body was well rested, too well rested, as he had hit the snooze button one time too many. As he turned the final corner, Andre noticed that the door was open and saw his teacher making his way into his classroom. Crap, it was the second day his teacher had beaten him to class. Managing to reach the door before it closed, Andre slid in between through the closing door and hoped to go unnoticed. His plan to failed as Mr. Sychowitz turned around towards the sound Andre made.

Giving him a somewhat stern look, Mr. Sychowitz squinted his eyes slightly at Andre. "This thing known as tardiness…isn't becoming a habit…is it?"

Andre shook his head. "No…I'm sorry…just…been a rough couple of days…"

The stern look quickly fell off the kind teachers face as he nodded. Leaning in a little towards Andre, the older of the two males whispered, "Things always get better…"

Without further explanation, Mr. Sychowitz turned back around to the class and looked over his young students as he made his way towards the front of the class. Noticing that the student body seemed to be slightly lighter than usual this day, Mr. Sychowitz stopped in the middle of the row for a second, saying, "It appears you aren't the only one running a little late today Andre." before continuing to the stage.

Andre recognized who wasn't there even quicker than his teacher had, hoping that Tori's usually spotless attendance record wasn't becoming blemished because she was trying to avoid him. Trying not to worry to much, Andre took his seat as he looked over to Cat and Robbie. Mouthing, "Have you seen Tori?" to his two friends, they both shook their heads. Turning his head back towards his teacher, Andre let out a sigh as he went over how he should start apologizing and throwing himself at Tori's feet. Looking back over at his two friends, Cat and Robbie knew what he was going through and looked at him with long faces. Not realizing it, the new couple gave him some level of happiness just by being together. Andre managed a small smirk for a second at how Robbie had his arm wrapped around the back of Cat's chair and touching her shoulders.

Andre grew more nervous as he looked up at the clock every few minutes. First period was almost over and they had already had two drive-by acting sessions. Today's topics were "Angry Astronauts" and "Hungry Talking Monkeys". Honestly, Andre would have found them both rather enjoyable and fun if he wasn't so worried about where Tori was. It was now 10:53 and there was only seven minutes left until the bell for lunch rang.

Most of class he had been thinking of different ways to approach Tori when he finally saw her, Andre coming no closer to a final decision on how he would. Just as Andre was getting tired from running circles in his own head, his heart skipped a few beats when he heard the door to the classroom open. All at once, everyone turned their bodies and their attention towards the back of the classroom. A young woman in a uniform similar to a pizza delivery girl entered the room holding a bouquet of roses and looking down at a small piece of paper. Showing a confused expression on her face for a split second, the girl said, "And…Andrea? Andrea Harris?" obviously assuming there was spelling error when it came to the person's name that they were for.

"Andre Harris?" Andre said from his seat after hesitating for a moment.

The girl gave Andre a baffled look, but the young man's correction confirmed that it wasn't a spelling error. Still holding a confused look on her face, the flower girl nodded, "Yeah, Andre Harris." After most of the class looked at Andre and the young pianist continue staring at the girl, she finally got the hint. "Ohhh….Andre Harris." Walking up from the back of the classroom, the girl paused for a second…still obviously puzzled before giving Andre the roses, six white and six red. Without another word, the girl that looked to be in her early twenties turned around and exited the classroom.

Having a feeling the remainder of class was about to get rather interesting, Mr. Sychowitz stepped down from the stage. Grabbing the closest chair, the teacher turned it around to face Andre's direction and sat in it as he perched one of his legs over the other. Andre hands shook as he ripped open the small letter attached to it. Looking up from his lap in which the roses were resting on, Andre nodded his head at the rest of the class as if to agree before they even asked him to read the letter. "Yeah…I will…"

The class grew extremely quiet as everyone focused their attention on Andre as he cleared his throat.

_Seeing you brightens my day. _

Andre let out a huge smile at how the letter started the exact same way his had.

_I don't know how I made it through the darkness before I met you. I love your smile, I love your kindness, I love your friendship, I love your imperfections and they only make you more amazing… but most importantly…I love you._

A few gasps and "awws" could be heard from the class as they knew exactly who the flowers were from. Not expecting anything would be on the back, not that a name had to be, Andre turned the card over out of pure reflex. His eyes grew as he read one more small statement to himself.

_Turn around_

Snapping his head back towards the door, Andre's heart seemed to stop as he saw Tori through the glass. Slowly, Tori opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Standing up, Andre turned to face Tori as she closed the distance between them. Tori stopped when she was a few feet away from Andre. Smiling, Tori bit her bottom lip as her heart fluttered as she thought of what to say. Andre's entire body shuttered and his feet started to feel weak as he thought to himself about all the things he wanted to say to the beautiful girl that stood before him. "Hi," The young man said weakly, cursing at himself internally for saying something so stupid.

"Hi," Tori replied with an equally unsure tone.

Another awkward silence fell between them as everyone in the vicinity staring at them only made it more nerve racking. Both of the bright smiles that occurred on Tori and Andre's faces merely from being in each other presence faltered. Glistening eyes and curved lips gave way to glossy eyes and quivering bottom lips on the two teens, as they both found it hard to deal with the happiness of the present moment, their own nervousness, and the hurt that had happened in the last few days. Tori didn't move as she panicked and screamed in her head as she didn't know how to say what she wanted to…and was petrified she would forget everything she wanted to say before she could form it into words. Andre felt the same way…except petrified didn't come close to giving his emotions justice as deep down he feared everything. He feared that Tori was second guessing the letter she had wrote…once she saw the man that she thought she loved… that betrayed her only a few nights before. He feared that somehow the three most important and meaningful words a man and woman could say to each other would never actually get said between them, besides on paper. He feared a million other things as well. Regardless, the worst fear that sunk into his heart was that if he didn't manage to say something, that if the awkwardness won out, they would once again go back to being best friends that loved each other in silence and misery.

Due to the adrenaline, a few seconds of overanalyzing everything felt like a few hours to Andre and Tori. However, an unbearable amount of tension could be felt in the classroom as the few seconds of strained silence between them grew. After it had reached close to a minute, Mr. Sychowitz knew something had to be done. He was young once, he knew the fears they both had. He knew the fears they were both having at the present moment.

"To the stage," Mr. Sychowitz ordered more than stated, "Now."

"What?" Tori said in a weak voice, turning her head towards her teacher for further explanation. Andre didn't say anything, but also looked at the eccentric teacher hoping that he would explain further.

Only nodding his head towards the stage, Mr. Sychowitz repeated, "Now." in a more firm tone.

After looking at one another for a brief second, the two teenagers both made their way towards the stage as Tori followed closely behind Andre. Tori and Andre turned around to face their crowd once they got onto the stage. This made their nervousness increase, but only a little. Everyone in the class had been staring the entire time anyways, this only made it easier for people to get a good view.

Catching Tori and Andre off guard, Mr. Sychowitz said, "Same rules…start with A…has to be the truth."

Tori's mouth fell open as she finally understood what Mr. Sychowitz was trying to do. Coming to her aid, Andre said the question they both had in an upset voice. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to help," Mr. Sychowitz said in a calm tone as he shrugged his shoulders from his seat among his students. At that moment, the bell signifying lunch went off. Not a single person budged or headed towards the door.

Looking at each other, Tori and Andre let out a sigh. How could things get any worse? Truthfully, even though getting dragged into one of Mr. Sychowitz acting exercises at the worst possible time really sucked, they knew it might actually break the ice. Neither one of them had the slightest clue on how to form the million thoughts running around their heads into words. Maybe only being able to say the things that started with an A, B, or C for example would actually help break down the walls that had suddenly formed between the two teenagers in love with each other.

Another silence fell between Andre and Tori. This one only lasted a few seconds as Tori spoke for the second time all morning.

"Andre…I don't even know how to start…"

Giving Tori a chance to say everything she wanted to, since she had already met the "A" requirement, Andre let a few seconds pass before he took his turn.

"Before you start…I have to apologize. I…I hurt you…I said I loved you and I meant it…I do love you but... But I hurt you…I betrayed you…I'm a horrib-"

With a mix of stubbornness and frustration, Tori refused to let Andre beat himself up internally or with words as she cut him off.

"Come on! No one is perfect…we both made" Tori let out a aggravated grunt as a million thoughts continued to run through her mind at once. "We both made mistakes…I've made a lot more than you!" Tori's bottom lip shook as she fought back hard against tears that had once again made themselves present on her face. "And you still love me…and I love-...I don't…" Tori rubbed her hands over her face in frustration as she wanted to scream. "I don't…"

Tori wanted to say the word care…because she didn't. She didn't care that Andre had made a big mistake a few nights before, because he was her best friend and always there for her. She didn't care that she felt guilty because of the things she had put Andre through. She sure as hell didn't care that she knew Andre felt ten times as guilty for putting her through a tenth of what she put him through on a daily basis. She didn't care about Hollywood Arts. She didn't care about Mr. Sychowitz and a stupid alphabet game. She didn't care about words. She cared about Andre.

Screw words…screw alphabetical improvisation.

"Screw it…" Tori blurted out as she took a step towards Andre.

Grabbing his shirt with her right hand, Tori wrapped her left hand around Andre's neck and pulled Andre towards her with all the force in her body. Crashing her lips upon Andre's, Tori movement were direct and rough as she continued pulling Andre closer until the vast majority of their upper bodies were touching. Coming off the balls of her feet to the tips of her toes, Tori did her best to not make her much taller lover didn't have to strain his neck to meet lips with her. Initially, Andre's hands had been at his sides but he quickly wrapped them firmly around the sides of Tori's lower back. At the same time, Andre pulled Tori into himself, pressing her midsection even firmer against his own, as he also pulled her up towards him and almost lifted her off her feet. Tori released her right hands grip on Andre's shirt. Regardless of her right arm being pinned between Andre's chest and her own, Tori still managed to move it up to match her other hands position as she wrapped her fingers gently but firmly against Andre's muscular neck.

When their lungs begging for air finally overpowered their own desire for each other, Tori and Andre finally broke their embrace. Moving only a fraction of an inch away from each other, Tori and Andre kept their eyes closed as their foreheads and noses still rested on the other's face.

"I love you so much," Andre whispered in a raspy voice, still trying to catch his breath. "But I've got so much I need to say…so much I need to apo-"

"Shhhh," Tori whispered back, immediately silencing Andre. "I love you too." Tori said, in the most loving tone Andre had ever heard. Even with her eyes closed, Tori knew Andre had a huge smile on his face, as his lips curling upwards threatened to tickle her face. A split second later, Andre knew the same expression was on Tori's face as her upper lip brushed against his as it spread out to its fullest along her face. "Just make it up to me every moment from this second forward…I'll do the same…I lov-"

Tori didn't get a chance to reiterate her love for Andre as he brought his lips against hers again. This time it was softer, but held the same passion as their touch and actions become more subtle and delicate, as their bodies seemed to melt together.

Mr. Sychowitz stood up from his front row seat and turned to face the class. "Okay…it's lunchtime."

None of the students acknowledged their teacher. Cat was too busy smiling, blushing, and being extremely happy for Andre and Tori as she leaned into Robbie and rested her head on her chest. Robbie did the same, except he tilted his head and gently rested it on top of Cat's. Beck had his attention focused on Jade, holding a smirk on his face that he hoped would be contagious to her girlfriend. Regardless, Jade already had a small smirk on her face. Looking over at her boyfriend, Jade pecked Beck on the lips for a brief second before returning her attention to the stage. Her smile remained…and even slightly surprising Jade…it wasn't because she no longer had to worry about Tori trying to interfere with Beck and her.

"OKAY…IT'S LUNCHTIME." Mr. Sychowitz said in a much louder voice as he motioned for the class to get up and start moving towards the door…and maybe trying to be polite and allow Andre and Tori to have one of their first and probably most memorable moments as a couple in relative peace. Regardless, someone started a slow clap and within a few seconds the entire class stood up and joined in. Spontaneously, Cat quit clapping for a moment as she reached across Robbie's body, grabbed his miniature doll by the face, and kissed Rex on the lip. Letting go of Rex, Cat stood straight up and giggled as she wrapped her arm around Robbie's back and leaned into his body.

Andre and Tori finally released one another from their embrace and allowed oxygen to get to their lungs. Blushing slightly, the new couple turned towards the class and sheepishly smiled as their eyes darted between their teacher, friends, and one another. In unison, Tori and Andre turned their bodies and reached for each other one last time, giving each other a shorter kiss on the lips before returning their hands to their sides. Finally, the general direction of movement was towards the exit as most of the class started to grab their belongings and file into the row in the middle of the classroom.

Robbie and Cat didn't follow along, waiting patiently near their seats for their two best friends as they intertwined their fingers and stepped off the stage together.

"Oh snap!" Rex said, turning his face to look up at Robbie and over at Cat.

"What?" Cat said in a mostly playful manner as she put her free hand on her hip and didn't move from her position of still wrapping Robbie into a half hug. A million different snide or smart comments he could say about Cat kissing him ran through Rex's…and therefore Robbie's mind. However, the doll given life by Robbie fell silent for a few seconds.

Finally, Rex tilted his head up to look at Robbie. In a somewhat serious, somewhat playful voice, Rex stated, "I love her too…I'll fight you for her."

"Awww" Cat said with a huge smile, the blush returning to her face. Moving her body from beside Robbie to directly in front of him, Cat wrapped Robbie in a full hug, suffocating Rex between them as she closed the distance between them and engaged Robbie in a deep kiss. Normally Rex would have screamed in a muffled voice, both of them slightly making out something along the lines of "Get this crazy girl off of me…I can't breathe!" but Robbie's mouth, vocal cords, and mind were completely preoccupied.

"I know you Tori" Andre said as they waited near Robbie and Cat who were still engaged in a kiss that was heated enough to be school inappropriate, but still quite tame compared to their public display of affection only a minute before. "You blame yourself for anything more than you blame me…and we've both made mistakes…so…please don't beat yourself up, okay?"

Tori would have argued with Andre only seconds before, claiming and using examples to clearly show that she had made more mistakes and had done more things to inadvertently and unintentionally hurt Andre, even if she didn't realize it at the time. However, Tori realized something simple as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Not anymore…and you're the same way… so you better realize this too." Tori said looking up into Andre's eyes with a mock serious tone that Andre could easily decipher. "None of that matters anymore…what matters is I love you…and you love me too…" Tori placed her eyes towards the ground for a brief second as a small blush crossed her face. Looking back up at Andre, Tori's smile grew as she saw the happiness on Andre's face.

"I realize this…" Andre replied simply, wrapping Tori into a hug as she threw her arms over his shoulders. Letting their minds drift off, Tori and Andre brought their lips together as they let the few worries they still had in their brains disappear forever. They let their minds drift off to their own little world...together…finally.

**A/N: So that's it…I was actually planning on the story being around 15 chapters long. However, as the chapters went on…they slowly got longer. Also, if there were more chapters in between the climax and the happy ending…it would have only been more heart break, misunderstandings, and hurt feelings…in my own opinion…Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie all went through enough in this story lol. Regardless…I HOPE EVERYONE THAT HAD READ THIS STORY REVIEWS (giant smiley face).**

**Also…all reviews are appreciated…but…if you have a minute I'm going to put how my "ultimate/dream" final reviews by all you reviewers would go.**

**Review outline:**

**1) Put an overall score for the story (1-10, 1 being horrible…10 being amazing)**

**2) Tell me about a few of your favorite parts in the story…and why.**

**3) Regardless if you gave the story a 1 or a 10…although i don't imagine I will…and hope I don't…see low scores…hopefully lol…tell me one part of the fiction you think it could have done without…that you would have liked the story just as much OR more…without it wasting your time.**

**4) Anything else you want to include….and LASTLY…since a handful of you guys were asking if I wanted story ideas…**

**5)A brief summary of a story you would like me to try…only if you want to….also…if I get a handful of them…I will probably pick my favorite few ideas….private message the owner of the ideas asking for more details on the story…and then throw up a poll on my page…let you all vote…and then someday write a fanfiction….THIS IS ONLY AN IDEA AS OF RIGHT NOW…nothing is set in stone. And let me know if you just think I should do a SEQUEL…and make the main drama and story plots being different factors that threaten to break our two newly formed and happy couples…and the point of the story being if…and how…they can work through it….like I said…nothing is set it stone.**

**REGARDLESS…thank you to EVERYONE that has alerted my story, favorited it, added me to their favorite authors list, NOMINATED OR VOTED FOR THIS STORY AS THE BEST ROMANCE FIC IN THE 1ST VICTORIOUS FANDOM AWARDS, and reviewed…and if you guys DO NOT FEEL LIKE FOLLOWING THIS FORMAT…that is completely fine too….you guys know I love to hear your feedback regardless….so….until next time….thank you! Trim59**


End file.
